No fue nada
by Kristhen Love
Summary: (AU)Nos conocimos en un viaje a Tokyo, creí que éramos una pareja unida por el hilo rojo del destino. Él era muy atento y caballeroso, aunque su forma de ser era un poco diferente siempre mostraba frialdad, era una persona que con su simple presencia era capaz de intimidar, ya que su aura parecía imperturbable, pero para mí... él era perfecto.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia es de mi autoría, las ideas que aquí se encuentran son exclusivamente mías, sin embargo, los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, la creadora de estos personajes es la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **Capítulo 0**

Nos conocimos en un viaje a Tokio, creí que éramos una pareja unida por el hilo rojo del destino. Él era muy atento y caballeroso, aunque su forma de ser era un poco diferente siempre mostraba frialdad, era una persona que con su simple presencia era capaz de intimidar, ya que su aura parecía imperturbable, pero para mí... él era perfecto.

Al poco tiempo de conocerlo decidí presentarlo a mi hermana Kikyo pero sin darme una sola explicación me pidió que me alejara de él, no lograba entender porque se comportaba de ese modo. Sesshomaru me gustaba mucho y aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo seguiría con él.

–Kagome, te dije que te alejaras de esa persona.

–Te dije que no lo dejaría Kikyo ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad para conocerlo?

–No tengo que investigarlo demasiado para saber que es un mal tipo.

–¡Basta Kikyo!, siempre te he obedecido en todo; pero esta vez no pienso ceder. –Salí de casa huyendo, no quería discutir con ella una vez más por el asunto de mi relación con Sesshomaru.

Semanas más tardes...

–Ahome ¿Estas bien? –Me cuestionó Inuyasha sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes tanto por mi Inuyasha–, sonreí para no trasmitirle mi inseguridad, en realidad no quería contarle que seguían los problemas con mi hermana.

–Es normal preocuparme por ti porque... porque te quiero mucho lo sabes muy bien Ahome.

–Si Inuyasha lo sé y gracias yo también te quiero mucho.

El viaje de práctica tardaría alrededor de 3 días, pero un encargado nos reportó sobre un incidente en el que estuvo implicado el coordinador de las prácticas debido a la terrible tormenta por lo que suspendieron las practicas hasta nuevo aviso, tenía que regresar a casa cuanto antes a pesar de que estuviera peleada con Kikyo, ella no era el motivo por el que quería volver con urgencia si no que extrañaba mucho a Sesshomaru. Quería informarle a Kikyo que volvería a casa, pero no tenía ganas de discutir nuevamente con ella, así que llegaría sin avisar.

Gracias a los dioses no tuve que volver a casa sola, Inuyasha siempre cuidándome de mí; desde pequeños fue así conmigo, el más que un amigo es como mi hermano.

–Vamos Ahome, te llevaré a casa. –Inuyasha estaba decido a traerme a casa así que solo asentí.

Caminábamos rumbo a casa, comenzaba a caer la noche, pero las nubes grises cargaban el cielo, parecía que la lluvia no tardaría en caer aquí también, pero siempre traía un paraguas de emergencia, extrañamente mientras pensaba en eso noté raro a Inuyasha, estaba demasiado callado incluso llegue a sentirme un poco incomoda. Siempre teníamos de que hablar, al fin y al cabo, éramos inseparables, así que de alguna forma quería romper la tensión.

–Inuyasha, cuéntame ¿cómo vas con esa chica llamada Yura? –Lo cuestioné para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

–¿A qué te refieres en cómo voy con ella? –Mi pregunta pareció sorprenderlo, pero ya no podía retractarme de ello.

–Pues sí, en el instituto los compañeros rumoran sobre la relación de ustedes dos. No es nada extraño, tú eres un chico muy apuesto y lindo y ella es hermosa.

–Yura y yo solo somos amigos Ahome, ella me declaró su amor, pero no pude corresponderle.

– Pero ¿Por qué Inuyasha?

–Porque a mí me interesa otra chica.

–¿Qué? –Debo admitir que eso me tomó por sorpresa, soy amiga de Inuyasha desde que tengo recuerdos y no sabía que le gustase alguien.

–B...Bueno yo no puedo decirlo, mejor dime a ti como te está yendo con ese tal Sesshomaru…

–Todo es perfecto con él, me cuida y me respeta mucho, aunque he tenido problemas con Kikyo por él.

–¿Problemas? ¿Por qué?

–Tiene un delirio de persecución en su contra. Se la pasa buscando sus defectos, incluso llego a decirme que la mirada de Sesshomaru es demasiado frívola.

–Kikyo hablando de miradas ¡Jah!

–¬¬ Inuyasha.–Estaba enojada en contra de Kikyo pero no me gustaba que se expresara de ese modo de ella.

–Discúlpame Ahome pero es la verdad, ella no tendrá la mirada más expresiva.

–El caso es que no lo soporta, pero a mí no me importa eso porque yo amo a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, su flequillo cubría sus ojos, Ahome tenía los ojitos cargados de brillo, solo recordar a Sesshomaru le traía buenos recuerdos.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre nosotros a una cuadra de mi casa, así que aceleramos el paso y grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme del auto que estaba en la acera.

–¿Qué hace aquí? –No pude evitar hacer la pregunta en voz alta.

–¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas Ahome?

–¡Ah! Es el auto de Sesshomaru, pero recuerdo haberle dicho que salía de la ciudad.

–¿Estás segura Ahome? –Me cuestionó Inuyasha con incredulidad.

–Sí, bueno eso creo.

En ese momento hubiera deseado no haber puesto atención a la ventana, la oscuridad en la gran habitación siendo bañada únicamente por la luz de la luna y ante mis ojos la silueta de dos personas unidas... Me lleve las manos a la boca por instinto; no lo podía creer, eso no estaba pasando, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–A...Ahome ¿Que suce... –Inuyasha siguió la dirección de mis ojos y no necesito preguntar nada más.

–Ellos me traicionaron...

Amor, Traición, Obsesión Y Odio sentimientos capaces de destruir los lazos más fuertes...

~ ~ Continuará ~ ~


	2. El comienzo el viaje en el que te conocí

**Capítulo 1.- El comienzo, el viaje en el que te conocí.**

Kagome Higurashi, joven de 22 años, piel clara, delgada, 1.65 de estatura, ojos color chocolate y cabellos rebelde color azabache; estudiante en la carrera de economía en la universidad Nacional de Yokohama donde vive actualmente junto a su hermana Kikyo una joven muy parecida a ella físicamente, con algunas ligeras diferencias en temperamentos además de que Kikyo es la mayor con 27 años de edad, trabaja como asistente médico en Akizuki Clinic especializada en enfermedades reumáticas, ella se había vuelto la tutora y responsable de Kagome ya que únicamente se tenían a ellas mismas pues debido a un accidente automovilístico perdieron a sus padres.

Cursando actualmente el penúltimo grado en la facultad de economía de la Universidad Nacional de Yokohama, Kagome se preparaba para asistir a un viaje de práctica a una de las oficinas más importantes en Tokio, las prisas y los nervios por el repentino suceso la tenían corriendo por toda su habitación, mientras tecleaba un mensaje de texto para su amigo de la infancia y de carrera Inuyasha con quien compartía muchas cosas en común entre ellas el gusto por el pan de melón y el amor hacia los conejos. Inuyasha joven apuesto pero tímido de cabellos plata y ojos color ámbar vivía solo en un apartamento que alquilaba con el dinero que su padre le enviaba del extranjero, no había conocido a su madre pues esta falleció el día que él nació.

Texto

~ Inuyasha ¿Estás listo para esta nueva aventura? ¡Te veré en la estación!

Texto Entrante

~ Te veré ahí.

...

–¡Kikyo! –Gritó Kagome bajando a toda prisa desde las escaleras. –Ya tengo que irme.

–Aun no has desayunado, Ahome. –Kikyo observó aparecer a su hermana por las escaleras desde la cocina, donde ella estaba sirviendo tortillas de huevo con pan tostado y zumo de frutas.

–Lo siento se me hace tarde, pero tomare este- decía al tiempo que cogía una rebanada de pan tostado-, te veré más tarde, tengo que correr a la estación de otro modo el tren me dejará.

–Anda con cuidado Ahome y no olvides llamarme cuando estés ahí, Inuyasha irá contigo, ¿cierto?

–Lo prometo y sí, él debe estar esperándome en la estación.

Kagome salió a toda prisa de su casa para llegar a la estación donde tomarían el metro a Tokio, no dejaba de observar su reloj mientras se dirigía a su destino pues sentía que estaba sobre tiempo, además era muy extraño que Inuyasha aún no le hubiera llamado para recriminarla por su falta de puntualidad. Después de un largo camino o al menos así fue como se sintió Kagome llegó a la estación del tren, pero no vio por ningún lado a Inuyasha y al ver por vigésima vez su reloj desde que salió de casa decidió marcar a su amigo quien no se dignó a tomar la llamada.

Texto Entrante

~ Perdón Kagome, surgió algo no pude tomar la llamada, no podré ir al viaje. Discúlpame

Kagome tuvo que leer tres veces el texto porque no entendía porque repentinamente le había dicho eso, ¿qué pudo haber sido tan urgente que no iría a la práctica? y peor aún la dejaba plantada.

Texto

~ ¿Por qué a última hora Inuyasha? No te perdonaré...

Luego de enviarle el último texto a su amigo apagó su móvil, no quería recibir llamadas o más mensajes de excusas, estaba molesta por que no le gustaba que su mejor amigo la dejara sola.

...

Después de casi una hora de viaje Kagome llegó a la estación central en Tokio y sin más preámbulo se dirigió hacia las oficinas donde realizarían la entrevista al empresario y economista más famoso de Tokio.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar Kagome observó que la forma de vida en Tokio era algo más acelerada y justo en ese momento solo pudo pensar en Inuyasha a quien por un momento extrañó, pero al siguiente pensó en cómo debía matarlo a su regreso ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejarla sola en ese lugar?

Ya frente al edificio Kagome tomo aire suficiente para emprender su aventura, dirigiéndose a la entrada del edificio saludó al portero y luego de presentarse con la recepcionista esta le informó que debía tomar el elevador al último piso para presentarse ante el señor Takahashi quien ya la esperaba. Kagome con los nervios aún más alterados corrió hacia el elevador que estaba cerrando sus puertas, ella estiró la mano para tratar de detenerlo pero falló en su intento, se estaba resignando cuando vio aparecer una mano masculina que detuvo el cierre de las puertas, los ojos de Kagome viajaron hacia el rostro de su salvador pero en el acto quedo hipnotizada por esa peculiar mirada color ámbar que, a pesar de que le era familiar, había algo felino en ella que le causo un escalofrío haciendo que una corriente eléctrica corriera por su espalda.

–Buenos días señorita. –Dijo aquel extraño de mirada felina y voz aterciopelada.

–B.B...Buenos días. –Respondió Kagome apartando su mirada de golpe al sentirse nerviosa.

–¿A qué piso se dirige? –Cuestionó el hombre al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para subir al elevador

–Último… –Indicó Kagome al tiempo que se recriminaba mentalmente por comportarse como una adolescente boba.

Durante el trayecto en el elevador Kagome se forzaba a respirar ya que sus nervios la estaban traicionando al doble, sin embargo, mientras ella se encontraba en ese estado aquel hombre no dejaba de observarla por el rabillo del ojo, no pudo evitar pensar en alguien a quien había conocido mucho tiempo atrás y ante aquel recuerdo una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro.

–Hemos llegado ¿Señorita?... –El hombre enmarcó la última frase para poder saber su nombre.

–¡eh! Kagome, soy Kagome Higurashi

–Un placer Kagome. –Respondió al tiempo que tomó la mano de la joven y se la llevo a los labios para estamparle un beso en el dorso, gesto que la hizo sonrojar.

Kagome se quedó callada observando al chico del elevador que en ningún momento dijo su nombre y solo le mostró una seductora sonrisa de medio lado, el estado de asombro en el que se encontraba no la dejó articular palabra y cuando por fin quiso preguntar la puerta del elevador se cerró dejando a una Kagome desilusionada.

–¿Señorita Higurashi? Es usted ¿Kagome Higurashi?

–Sí, sí...Soy yo.- Kagome se giró para encontrarse con una joven alta de cabello castaño y figura esbelta que dominaba los tacones de aguja a la perfección.

–¿Se encuentra bien? El señor Takahashi la espera.

–Ah sí, yo lo siento

–No se preocupe, pase por favor. –La joven indicó a Kagome con los ojos

–Hola señorita Higurashi, soy Bankotsu...Bankotsu Takahashi gerente comercial y economista en esta empresa. –Un joven apuesto de mirada obscura y sonrisa seductora se encontraba detrás del escritorio principal de aquel enorme rascacielos.

 _"En esta empresa solo contratan a chicos apuestos"_ pensó Kagome mientras se acercaba al escritorio para estrechar la mano que cortésmente le extendían.

–Un gusto señor Takahashi. –Saludo ella tímidamente.

Mientras el empresario respondía a las interrogantes de la chica, no perdía oportunidad para bromear y coquetearle de vez en cuando, lo que ocasionaba el sonrojo de ella.

–Gracias por el tiempo señor Takahashi. –Kagome se despidió con una reverencia ante el hombre de mirada coqueta, al terminar la entrevista que había preparado para ese momento.

–Fue todo un placer señorita Higurashi, me alegro que haya venido sola ya que pudimos entrar en confianza ¿no le parece? –Bankotsu le guiño el ojo a Kagome en complicidad ante el sonrojo de esta.

–G...Gracias, debo irme. –Kagome salió a toda prisa del lugar pues las palabras del hombre la tenían con el alma en un hilo y con el corazón a mil.

Saliendo de la oficina principal se despidió de la secretaria que amablemente la recibió y tras abordar el elevador e inspeccionar que la puerta estuviera completamente cerrada Kagome dejo salir todo el aire que llevaba contenido en los pulmones desde el encuentro con aquel tipo, por fin saldría de ese lugar y podría olvidar todo lo sucedido, pero a mitad de su camino en el elevador este se detuvo abriendo sus puertas y sin poder evitarlo nuevamente los pulmones de Kagome dejaron de funcionar cortándole la respiración.

–¿Que coincidencia? Nos volvemos a encontrar, Kagome. –El chico peli plateado se encontraba frente a Kagome sonriendo de medio lado haciendo que luciera aún más apuesto. Kagome no pudo responder, ella iba en silencio, cavilando en sus pensamientos pues ese chico sin duda ejercía una fuerza extraña sobre ella.

–Señorita usted no es de por aquí ¿verdad?

–C... ¿Cómo lo sabe? –Cuestionó Kagome con nerviosismo.

–Es muy fácil, Señoritas tan hermosas como usted no se ven todos los días, una carita como la suya nunca podría olvidarse. –Kagome estaba completamente sonrojada, ese chico estaba siendo demasiado atrevido, pero no parecía bromear, estaba muy serio, tenía una mirada muy diferente a la de Inuyasha, a pesar de que el color de sus ojos era idéntico, la mirada de Inuyasha era muy dulce y tierna y la de ese chico era fría, seria y atrayente.

–Gra...Gracias...

–No tienes nada que agradecer, únicamente digo la verdad, por cierto, hace un momento olvidé presentarme Kagome, yo soy Sesshomaru Taisho. –Por fin, ahora ya sabía cómo se llama ese hombre tan apuesto que la estaba haciendo babear.

–Mucho gusto Sesshomaru, yo ya me había presentado soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.

–Nuevamente un placer señorita Higurashi. –Sesshomaru tomó con delicadeza la mano de Kagome para dejar por segunda vez consecutiva un beso en su dorso.

Justo en ese momento, cuando el corazón de Kagome se encontraba más desbocado su móvil sonó haciéndola dar un ligero brinco, estaba algo molesta por la interrupción, apenas lo había encendido de nuevo y no paraban de entrar los mensajes; ya podía suponer de quien era, pero no iba a mostrar mala cara a pesar de no estar para nada contenta con su amigo.

Textos recibidos

. –Kagome ¿Por qué no has llamado? Comunícate conmigo en cuanto te desocupes. –Kikyo

. –Kagome, Inuyasha tampoco me responde ¿Están bien? –Kikyo

. –Hola Ahome, ¿cómo te está yendo? Espero que hayas llegado a las oficinas sin ningún problema, muy cerca de ahí puedes encontrar un restaurante que sirve muy buena comida, Te quiero Inu...

Kagome no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al leer ese último mensaje y es que a pesar de estar muy molesta con él, sabía que no podía guardarle rencor después de todo era su mejor amigo y se estaba preocupando por ella como siempre lo hacía.

–Veo que tu novio se preocupa por ti. –Sesshomaru no pudo evitar ver el último mensaje que la chica había recibido, pues la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios parecía sincera.

–Oh no, claro que no, no es mi novio es un amigo de la carrera. –Kagome quiso corregir la duda que había surgido, por muy extraño que pareciera no quería que él tuviera una impresión equivocada de ella con Inuyasha.

–Entonces ese amigo tuyo tiene mucha suerte. –Sesshomaru sentía la necesidad de indagar más sobre el tema, verla sonreír por el mensaje que un chico le había enviado lo puso de mal humor sin entender por qué.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Cuestionó Kagome nuevamente con nerviosismo.

–Porque él logro dibujar una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa por los halagos de ese chico llamado Sesshomaru, que olvidó responder los mensajes de texto que su hermana e Inuyasha le habían enviado, guardó su móvil y quiso seguir con su plática con él ya que seguramente después de bajar del elevador no lo vería más.

–Gracias por decir eso, pero eso solo fue porque al parecer mi amigo leyó mis pensamientos, estaba pensando a donde dirigirme para comer algo y no tenía idea, pero él me dijo dónde podría, seguramente le remordió la conciencia por dejarme venir sola hasta aquí. –Kagome se arrepintió por haber dicho lo último, pero igual y aun seguía pensando en por que Inuyasha la había dejado ir sola en los últimos minutos.

–Entonces quiere decir que una hermosa señorita como usted ¿Comerá sola? –Sesshomaru prefirió no cuestionar sobre el amigo de Kagome, ya que el simple hecho de pensar en él le molestaba de sobremanera.

–Básicamente así será, comeré sola.

–Si me permites me encantaría invitarte a almorzar. –Él noto el sonrojo en la joven y se dio cuenta que estaba yendo demasiado rápido así que trato de corregir la situación. –Si me dices que no lo entenderé, pensarás que soy un atrevido o que así me comporto con las chicas que conozco.

–Sí, es decir, ¡NO! claro que no, yo no pienso que eres un atrevido, ni mucho menos.

–¿Entonces aceptas mi invitación a comer?

–SÍ, acepto.

Caminaron fuera del edificio, Sesshomaru sacó sus llaves de la gabardina y desactivó los seguros de un auto, Kagome quedó sorprendida, pues además de que el hombre en verdad era atractivo manejaba un Ferrari convertible en color rojo, era de esperarse de alguien como él, tenía que estar a la altura de las circunstancias, abriendo la puerta del copiloto extendió su mano para ayudar a Kagome a entrar en él, los nervios de Kagome eran palpables pues la caballerosidad de él la tenían descompuesta, nunca alguien la había tratado de tal modo.

Al cerrar la puerta del pasajero el móvil volvió a sonar alertando a Sesshomaru.

Texto recibido

–Imagino que debes estar muy ocupada señorita para no responderme o es que aun sigues enfadada conmigo, si es así no importa pero por favor no dejes de comer. Cuídate, te quiero. – Inuyasha

...

Sesshomaru entró al auto y vio cuando Kagome depositaba su móvil dentro del bolso, no pudo ver quien le envío mensaje, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de él... "su amigo".

–¿Te volvieron a escribir? –Sesshomaru no pudo evitar cuestionar a Kagome.

–Ah eso...¡NO! Solo estaba viendo la hora

 _"Por qué le estoy mintiendo, no es malo recibir mensajes de mi mejor amigo, pero tampoco quiero que piense que entre Inuyasha y yo hay algo más."_

–Conozco un muy buen restaurante por aquí cerca. –Sesshomaru no quiso seguirla interrogando, pero el escucho perfectamente el tono de mensajes de ella, no entendía por qué ella lo estaba engañando. –Dime Kagome, a que te dedicas ¿Viniste a la compañía a pedir empleo?

–Ah no, yo soy estudiante en la carrera de Economía, estoy en el penúltimo grado de la carrera por lo que salimos a campo para realizar investigaciones

–¿Qué edad tienes?

–Ve. Veintidós años.

–Y dime ¿Qué opinas de salir con alguien mayor? ¿Crees en el hilo rojo del destino? o en ¿El amor a primera vista?

La forma en que Sesshomaru cambió el rumbo de la conversación dejo a una Kagome desconcertada, con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho y las mejillas completamente sonrosadas.

...

Kikyo observaba su móvil cada determinado tiempo asegurándose tener respuesta de Kagome, pero aun su hermana menor no le había devuelto los mensajes, cada que su hermana tenía que viajar era un constante sufrimiento para Kikyo, pero ella no quería limitar a su hermana, sabía que lo que había sucedido con sus padres había sido únicamente una mala jugada del destino, un accidente que así como le ocurrió a sus padres le pudo suceder a cualquier otro.

...

 _"Sé que en este momento no quieres saber nada más de mí Kagome, pero si sabías que no iba a Tokio porque estoy resfriado lo más seguro es que tampoco hubieras ido por quedarte a cuidarme... Perdón."_ Inuyasha estaba recostado en el sofá de su pequeña sala con una compresa fría pegada a la frente pues la temperatura no quería ceder además de eso un sin fin de medicamentos se encontraban regados en la pequeña mesita de centro.

Continuará...

Kristhen Love


	3. Un beso robado

**Capitulo 2.- Un beso robado**

"Sé que en este momento no quieres saber nada mas de mi Kagome, pero si sabías que no iba a Tokio porque estoy resfriado lo más seguro es que tampoco hubieras ido por quedarte a cuidarme... Perdón…"

Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en el sofá de su pequeña sala con una compresa fría pegada a la frente y un sin fin de medicamentos regados en la pequeña mesita de centro.

Kagome y Sesshomaru se encontraban rumbo al restaurante, estaba demasiado nerviosa por las preguntas hechas por él y más aún, el hecho de que la cuestionara con esa sonrisa que ella no sabía interpretar.

–Aún no me respondes Kagome ¿Has escuchado del hilo rojo?

–Sí, yo he escuchado acerca del hilo rojo del destino, mi madre solía contarme que existe un hilo rojo que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar o las circunstancias...

–Así es. El hilo podrá tensarse incluso enredarse, pero jamás romperse…

–S. Si...así es. –Kagome tenía las mejillas completamente encendidas en un tono carmesí

–Y ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

–No. No estoy segura, pero existe la posibilidad a causa de ese hilo que Sí exista el amor a primera vista, al menos quienes están destinados o eso creo. –Kagome respondió lo primero que vino a su mente y es que no sabía cómo responder a eso, pues ella no sabía que estaba sintiendo por ese chico de ojos felinos.

Kagome tenía la mirada perdida en los tirantes de su bolso con los que jugaba de forma torpe y nerviosa mientras era observada por Sesshomaru quien de detuvo en un alto obligatorio, sus pensamientos viajaron hacía varios años en el pasado y no podía evitar mirarla, algo había en esa chica que llama la atención de él, sus gestos, su forma de comportarse hasta ese apellido, sorpresivamente ella giro su rostro para verlo y al tiempo que sus miradas chocaron no pudo contenerse más, sujeto el rostro de ella con delicadeza y sin darle tiempo a nada tomo sus labios prisioneros.

Al principio la sorpresa mantenía congelada a Kagome, pero ante la humedad de la lengua de él abriéndose paso en la boca de ella se dejó guiar por esa nueva experiencia para ella, por un momento olvido que se encontraba en el auto de aquel hombre que apenas conocía, el oxígeno se estaba agotando pero la sensación que había despertado en ella era aún más fuerte, hubiera deseado que no terminara pero luego de un tiempo que pareció eterno él se apartó de ella quien aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados y con un mar de sensaciones que la tenían en las nubes, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que él ya tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente mientras conducía ni siquiera podía decir en qué momento el auto se movió; lo que si podía sentir claramente era como sus mejillas ardían ruborizadas por ese íntimo momento.

–No acostumbro a hacer esto con alguien que apenas conozco; pero creo que fue el destino quien nos unió. –Él observaba la reacción de Kagome por el rabillo del ojo, pero ella estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos ¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación con él? Apenas lo había conocido y ya estaban en esa situación que a ella le parecía de un sueño.

–¿Qué edad tienes Sesshomaru? –Cuestionó Kagome con nerviosismo.

–27 –Sesshomaru no podía dejar de observarla, quería ver todas y cada una de las expresiones que hiciera. –Actualmente trabajo como gerente auxiliar en la empresa de los Takahashi.

–Entonces ¿Estudiaste alguna carrera sobre administración o gestión de empresas?

–Si, me gradué de la Universidad Nacional de Yokohama.

–E.E...Es donde yo estudio. –Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron al descubrir una nueva coincidencia.

Sesshomaru estacionó el auto de golpe dejando a su acompañante nerviosa y con el corazón desbocado, en cuestión de segundo el sujeto los hombros de Kagome que ya se encontraba sin aliento ante el contacto de ese chico y es que aún no podía descifrar lo que él la hacía sentir.

–No creo en las coincidencias, pero si en el destino. –Tras esas palabras, Sesshomaru se aproximó al rostro de Kagome para fundirse nuevamente en un pasional beso, todos los sentidos de Kagome se activaban con ese contacto, la cercanía de él, su perfume embriagador y esa forma experta de besar la desarmaban por completo. Luego de unos minutos cuando el oxígeno ya era nulo entre ellos se separaron sin decir nada, mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban.

–¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? –La pregunta de Sesshomaru hizo eco en el ambiente y esa sensación de soñar despierta atacó nuevamente a Kagome, como podía volverse novia de alguien a quien apenas conoció, en verdad el destino los había reunido en esas circunstancias para que se conocieran, y aunque miles de dudas asaltaban a Kagome ella ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

–S.S...Sí. –Apenas pudo articular Kagome, aunque no se sentía segura de la decisión que estaba tomando, había algo en ese chico que llamaba poderosamente su atención.

Sesshomaru al escuchar su respuesta la atrajo hacia el nuevamente para besarla, solo que en esta ocasión el beso ya no era robado.

Kagome sabía muy poco de Sesshomaru, pero la seguridad de él le fue transmitida a ella, aún permanecían unidos en ese beso en el que él era intenso, mientras que ella era suave, tierna y dulce, él la sujetaba por el cabello enredando sus dedos en los finos mechones.

La forma en la que él la seducía, la dejaba rendida ante, pero que consecuencias traería tener una relación que inicio tan fugaz.

Cuando lloras por un amor perdido, y las lágrimas rompen tu corazón herido - Llamada al móvil de Kagome

–Es...Espera Se...Sessho...maru. –Kagome hablaba entre cortado, estaba tratando de zafarse de los besos de Sesshomaru, pero el simplemente no quería hacerlo, ella se separaba, pero el nuevamente la atraía hacia él, el móvil dejo de sonar, se había perdido la llamada, Sesshomaru estaba contento con su logro y la besaba aún más apasionadamente, el poder de seducción del ojiámbar era muy bueno.

Cuando lloras por un amor perdido, y las lágrimas rompen tu corazón herido, no dejes que la debilidad te in... - Llamada al móvil de Kagome

Por segunda ocasión el móvil volvió a sonar, Ahome saco el móvil y lo abrió, vio que la llamada era de Kikyo.

–E. Es…pera. –Diciendo esto Ahome se separó rápidamente de él y tomo la llamada sin darle tiempo a Sesshomaru de que hiciera su movimiento para impedirle responder.

–Bueno, hermana.

–Kagome, me tenías preocupada ¿Por qué no respondías a mis mensajes de texto? creí que algo malo les había sucedido a Inuyasha y a ti. – Kikyo estaba por perder la razón al no tener noticias de Kagome.

–¡Ah! yo... Lo siento, estaba ocupada y yo...

–Hemos llegado al restaurante Amor, puedes pedir que te llamen en otro momento. –Sesshomaru interrumpió a Kagome dejándola desconcertada ante la forma en que el la llamó.

–¿Estas con Inuyasha? –Kikyo se puso pálida al escuchar la forma en que le hablaron a su hermana, esa voz no parecía la de Inuyasha, sin embargo, esa voz le causo una punzada para nada buena. –¿Kagome sigues ahí?

–Yo... Sí, estoy con él, te llamo cuando hayamos terminado de almorzar.

–Kagome espera... –Antes de que pudiera volver a cuestionarle Kagome le colgó la llamada dejándola con un millón de dudas girando en su cabeza.

...

–Inuyasha siempre tienes que ser así de irresponsable. –Una chica de cabellos castaños y mirada color chocolate recogía los medicamentos que estaban regados por todos lados después de haberle cambiado el parche de la frente. –Porque no te comportas como los otros chicos de tu edad, vuélvete un berrinchudo y pide ayuda.

–Deja de regañarme como si fueras mi madre.

–Sé que no soy tu madre Inuyasha, pero estoy a cargo de ti, aunque no te guste. –Las últimas palabras de la mujer salieron apenas en un hilo de voz.

–Perdóname Sango, no quise hacerte sentir mal con mi comentario, pero haberme enfermado de esta manera me disgusta demasiado, falté a un viaje de práctica y dejé a Kagome sola... –Sango quien era la tutora de Inuyasha no dejaba de ver las reacciones que Inuyasha ponía cada que hablaba de esa amiga suya.

–¿Te molesta haber faltado a la práctica o haber dejado sola a Kagome? –La pregunta de Sango había sido más que directa, lo que ocasiono un rubor en las mejillas del chico de pálida piel.

–Sango, comenzarás con eso otra vez, ya te dije que es por las prácticas. –Inuyasha zanjó la plática con ese último comentario antes de darle la espalda a Sango.

–Ok, ok ya entendí, si el problema es esa práctica yo misma me ocupare de eso pidiendo una cita para ti.

Inuyasha no quiso responder, únicamente escuchaba lo que su tutora decía, más adelante le diría que no era necesario que hiciera eso, después de todo le pediría a Kagome que le diera un resumen de la entrevista con el economista Takahashi.

–Supongo que aún no has comido nada Inuyasha y en este lugar no tienes más que comida rápida, en verdad eres todo un caso. Iré al super a comprar algunas cosas para hacerte una comida decente, no tienes que agradecerme. –Sin esperar respuesta de Inuyasha ella ya había tomado su bolso mientras se ponía los zapatos para salir y dejar por un momento a Inuyasha.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Sango y tras sentirse un poco mejor con los cuidados de ella, Inuyasha tomo el móvil para marcarle a Kagome, estaba preocupado de que aún no hubiera comido nada o peor aún que le hubiese pasado algo ya que ella no respondía sus mensajes, estuvo a punto de tomar la llamada de Kikyo la hermana de Kagome pero evito hacerlo porque ya conocía perfectamente a las hermanas Higurashi y con alguna quedaría mal tratando de defender a la otra.

Kagome se encontraba con Sesshomaru en un restaurante elegante, a ella le parecía algo demasiado para un almuerzo pero no pudo ir en contra de él una vez que este le insistió al tiempo que la besaba con fervor.

El móvil de Kagome comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa ambos observaron la pantalla encendida con el nombre de Inuyasha registrado, Sesshomaru evito hacer un mohín de disgusto ante Kagome, pero ver que ese chico constantemente buscaba a Kagome lo dejo con una espina clavada.

–¿Inuyasha? –Kagome tomo la llamada sin darse cuenta de la expresión seria de su novio.

–Hola nena ¿Cómo estás? estaba preocupado, no respondiste a mis mensajes y luego Kikyo me llamó, pero no respondí.

–Bueno yo... Estoy bien – Estaba nerviosa, ya le había mentido a Kikyo, no quería mentirle a Inuyasha; pero como explicaría que estaba saliendo con alguien que apenas había conocido.

–¿Estás segura? te noto un poco tensa ¿Estás en la entrevista aún? –Inuyasha pudo notar algo extraño en la voz de ella.

–Kagome preciosa puedes pedirle que te llame un poco más tarde, tu comida se enfriara amor. –Nuevamente Sesshomaru había irrumpido en la conversación telefónica. Kagome se quedó atenta escuchando la reacción de Inuyasha pero al otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

–Inuyasha ¿Sigues ahí?

–Ah... Etto, discúlpame Ahome no sabía que estabas ocupada, mejor te llamo en otro momento.

–¡No! Espe... –Inuyasha había terminado la llamada, el sonido de la línea dejo a la chica peli-azabache con los ojos muy abiertos, Inuyasha nunca le había colgado una llamada, de hecho, ella era la que siempre tenía que cortar la conversación, era algo raro y nuevo para ella.

Sesshomaru la observaba, ella tenía la vista extraviada sin aparta el teléfono de su oído.

–Estas bien hermosa ¿Fui imprudente? –Cuestionó Sesshomaru seriamente. –Si ese fue el caso me disculpo.

–No, no es eso, es solo que... –Kagome bajó el teléfono y lo depositó dentro de su bolso, al tiempo que respondía a Sesshomaru quien no apartaba la mirada de ella.

–Era tu amigo el que te envió mensaje mientras estábamos en el elevador ¿Cierto?

–Sí, era él.

–¿Y qué sucedió?

–De seguro tuvo un mal día, olvidémoslo.

–Ok hermosa, entonces vamos a comer, de seguro tienes hambre.

Ver la expresión en el rostro de Kagome tenía de muy mal humor a Sesshomaru, ese chico Inuyasha al cual aún no conocía, pero que empezaba a ser un estorbo para él, era capaz de poner una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Kagome y al mismo tiempo dejarla tan sombría, aun no sabía quién era Inuyasha; pero no tardaría en conocerlo en persona.

...

–Ya he vuelto Inuyasha te preparé una deliciosa sopa de Daikon...

–No tengo hambre Sango, quiero descansar. –Inuyasha nuevamente le dio la espalda a su invitada para evitar una nueva confrontación.

–Puedes ir a tu habitación, en cuento termine de preparar la sopa me iré sin hacer ruido. –Sango colocaba algunos ingredientes sobre la tabla de picar y otros los organizaba para acomodar en el frigorífico. –¿Sabes? Inuyasha...Tu padre llamó y...

–Me voy a mi habitación Sango, cuando te vayas asegura la entrada principal por favor. –Se dirigió a su habitación arrastrando los pies con cansancio y pesar.

Sin dejar de observarlo que se marchara Sango dejó escapar todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones, ella sabía que esa sería la reacción de Inuyasha al escuchar de su padre y no podía esperar menos de él si su padre únicamente se había ocupaba de enviarle dinero sin tomar en cuenta que Inuyasha necesitaba atención pero desde que su madre falleció siendo el un recién nacido fue la ama de llaves quien cuido de él convirtiéndolo en un joven de bien pero hacia un par de años el destino volvía arrebatarle a la que fuese su madre sustituta la anciana Kaede había muerto y en su lugar el padre de Inuyasha contrato a Sango como su tutora.

Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación recostado en la cama con la vista perdida sobre el buró, donde se encontraban en pie tres fotos enmarcadas en portarretratos de madera pero una se encontraba boca abajo, en una de las fotos se podía observar a una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera color obscuro de mirada bondadosa y gentil con una sonrisa muy hermosa, en otra de las fotos se podía observar a una mujer de cabellos plateados y con líneas de expresión bastantes marcadas por la edad con un Inuyasha aproximadamente de unos 12 años que la abrazaba con amor y la última fotografía era de un pequeño Inuyasha sosteniendo la mano de una pequeña niña que no dejaba de llorar.

CONTINUARÁ...

Kristhen Love

Nota de autor: Primero que nada, agradeciendo como siempre su apoyo infinito en este camino de las letras que decidí tomar, son muchas las alegrías y satisfacciones que hacer esto me deja pero sin ustedes esto no sería posible, así que gracias a ti lector por interesarte en esto que hago y más aún por la paciencia al esperar cada capítulo porque si bien algunos recuerdan esta historia ya tenía escrito varios capítulos pero he decidido re-estructurarlos y mejorar la calidad ya que los personajes han decidido cambiar el rumbo de la historia así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribir.


	4. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 3. Sentimientos**

...

\- Ese ¡Tonto! como se atrevió a colgarme el móvil, luego de que fue causa suya que yo viniera sola ¡Jum! pero en cuanto llegue a casa me las pagará.

\- De que hablas nena -Sesshomaru sabía de quien hablaba, pero no iba a caer en ese juego de los celos.

\- ¡Ah! yo... -Kagome se reprendió mentalmente por haber pensado en voz alta pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Inuyasha hubiera cortado la llamada cuando él nunca se había atrevido a hacer aquello; siempre que tenía una llamada ella tenía que colgar porque el simplemente era incapaz, eso la estaba molestando ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?, ¿se había enojado porque ella no respondió sus textos?, era una posibilidad ya que estaba preocupado por ella después de todo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -

\- No, no es nada es solo que estaba recordando que mi hermana también estaba disgustada conmigo -

\- ¿Tienes una hermana? -

\- Si, ella fue quién me llamó hace un momento de camino al restaurante, es mayor que yo por algunos años, de hecho tiene tu edad

\- Ah sí ¿Tiene 27?

\- Si, está por cumplir 28 en unas semanas.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Imagino que es tan hermosa como tú?

\- Siempre dicen que nos parecemos demasiado, aunque nuestros caracteres son completamente opuestos, ella se llama Kikyo - Al escuchar ese nombre una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujó en el rostro de él - Se… Sesshomaru creo que es hora de irnos, ya es un poco tarde e imagino que tienes que volver al trabajo yo debo tomar el tren nuevamente a casa para poder hablar con mi hermana.

\- Seguramente también querrás ver a ese amigo tuyo ¿o me equivoco? -Sesshomaru no pudo evitar cuestionar a Kagome sobre ese chico.

\- Bu… Bueno no creo que lo vea el día de hoy, pero mañana tendremos que hablar, después de todo estamos en la misma carrera- Kagome se sentía un poco inquieta con la forma en que Sesshomaru la cuestionaba de su mejor amigo, parecía celoso.

\- Ese tal Inuyasha, no significa nada más para ti ¿Cierto? -

\- No Sesshomaru, es solo que Inuyasha y yo somos como hermanos y creo que esta disgustado conmigo, me hace sentir un poco mal pues no acostumbro a pelar con él, pero solo es eso.

\- No me gusta que estés triste por un tipo que se enoja sin razón, estabas conmigo ¿Eso tiene algo de malo? ¿A caso hice algo que no querías? -

\- ¡Noo! Claro que no Sesshomaru, estoy contigo porque yo así lo quise, yo...yo TE AMO -Las palabras salieron de los labios de ella sin siquiera pensarlo su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y un sentimiento de agobio golpeo su corazón sin entender el porqué de eso.

Las emociones golpearon con fuerza a Kagome, sintió que decir esas palabras de ese modo había sido un error pero como podía corregirlo, mientras todas esas dudas la embargaban, Sesshomaru había rodeado la mesa que los separaba para sujetar el rostro de ella con ambas manos y besarla con esa pasión que solo él podía.

\- También te amo - Las palabras de Sesshomaru abrazaron los sentimientos de Kagome, la mezcla de emociones era demasiada para un solo día, la historia que su madre les conto a Kikyo y a ella de pequeña giraba en su cabeza una y otra vez ¿En verdad existía el hilo que unía a las personas destinadas? ¿Ella y Sesshomaru estaban destinados?

...

Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación recostado aun sobre su cama sin dejar de observar las fotografías que se encontraban sobre el buró; una foto en particular lo llevo a recordar el pasado.

► ► ► FLASH BACK ◄ ◄ ◄

 _\- Ahome deja de llorar -_

 _\- Es que el conejo escapo :'( -_

 _\- Tenía que volver a su casa -_

 _\- Si pero yo quería que jugara conmigo -_

 _\- Vámonos ya, te llevare a casa, te prometo que cuando seamos más grandes yo trabajare, tendré un buen sueldo y entonces te regalare un conejo -_

 _\- E...Es en serio Inuyasha :'( -_

 _\- Tonta cuando te he mentido, ahora vamos que ya es tarde -_

 _\- Esta bien Inuyasha, pero no me dejes atrás -_

 _\- Ven aquí, dame tu mano - Ahome era sujeta por Inuyasha por una de sus manos, y ella iba secando sus lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre. Ellos eran muy pequeños, pero siempre Inuyasha cuidaba de ella._

► ► ► FIN FLASH BACK ◄ ◄ ◄

Después de ese recuerdo Inuyasha puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos, parecía estar triste. De repente un nuevo recuerdo volvió a su mente.

 ** _\- ¿Inuyasha?_**

 ** _\- Hola nena ¿Cómo estás? estaba preocupado, no respondiste a mis mensajes y luego Kikyo me llamo pero no respondí._**

 ** _\- B… Bueno yo...Estoy bien -_**

 ** _\- ¿Estas segura? -_**

 ** _\- Kagome, preciosa, puedes pedirle que te llame un poco más tarde, tu comida se enfriara amor._**

Después de recordar eso último, él se levantó de la cama, tomo una chaqueta y salió de su habitación, para su sorpresa Sango ya no se encontraba por ahí, en cambio había servida una porción de alimentos en una bandeja con una pequeña nota, pero para Inuyasha eso no tenía importancia, tomo su móvil y marco a uno de los números que tenía en su registro.

\- Bueno... -

\- Soy Inuyasha, no me siento bien, necesito hablar -

\- Ok y ¿Dónde nos vemos? -

\- En el mismo bar de siempre -

\- Ok ahora mismo salgo para allá -

\- Te espero -Después de cortar la llamada, Inuyasha tomo sus llaves y salió de su apartamento para ir hacia el lugar en el que había quedado.

...

Ahome aún se encontraba nerviosa pero con un extraño sentimiento de felicidad, sabía que al llegar a su casa seria reprendida fuertemente por Kikyo debido a que nuevamente no le había tomado la llamada y ya era bastante tarde, pero Sesshomaru no había querido que ella tomara el metro, así que pasarían al trabajo de él para informar que saldría un poco antes por cuestiones personales y el mismo la llevaría hasta su casa en auto.

…

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, el había llegado antes al bar, a pesar de ser estudiante, ya era mayor de edad así que estaba permitido que el estuviera ahí, pidió un trago mientras esperaba, se lo había bebido como si se tratara de agua y había pedido la siguiente.

\- Me sirve uno igual por favor -

\- Pensé que tardarías más en llegar -

\- Si me tardaba un minuto más, serias un borracho impertinente -

\- No digas eso, como si me conocieras -

\- Porque te conozco lo digo Inuyasha, pero ¿Cuéntame que sucedió? -

\- No debí dejar que Ahome fuera sola a ese viaje -

\- ¿Porque dices eso? ¿Le sucedió algo? -

\- Ella estaba con alguien -Dijo Inuyasha al tiempo que se tomó la segunda copa de un solo golpe.

\- Tranquilo Inuyasha, no crees que te estás haciendo ideas raras, apenas lleva un día allá, no te habrás equivocado -

\- Él la llamo amor y preciosa -Después de repetir esas palabras Inuyasha se llevó otro trago a la garganta de un solo golpe.

\- Oye Inuyasha, que sucede contigo, tienes que tranquilizarte, deja de beber de este modo -

\- y ¿qué quieres que haga? Ahome es a la chica que he amado desde que éramos solo unos niños, he permanecido a su lado, pero... -Otra copa fue terminada de un solo trago.

\- Has estado enamorado de ella desde que eran unos niños y has estado con ella, pero nunca te atreviste a confesar tu amor, ahora, ¿qué esperabas? Ahome es una chica muy linda, cualquiera se le iría encima -

\- Oye, no me jodas Miroku -La persona a la que Inuyasha había llamado era a su mejor amigo Miroku, quien era mayor que él pero por alguna extraña razón congeniaron muy bien. Inuyasha y él se conocían de tiempo atrás, estaban en el mismo instituto pero Miroku estaba a un paso de graduarse, él tenía una relación con una chica y su amigo Inuyasha le daba consejos de cómo tratar a las chicas, puesto que Miroku era un poco mujeriego y pervertido.

\- Eso ya lo sé...Ella es hermosa, y si nunca le dije de mis sentimientos es porque ella me considera como un hermano, así que, ¿Que podía hacer?, como su hermano le podría decir que la ama desde que jugaban juntos -

Inuyasha tenía los ojos rojos y cristalinos, parecía que en cualquier momento una lágrima se escaparía de ellos, entonces él iba a tomarse la copa que nuevamente le habían servido pero Miroku la quito de su alcance

\- Ohe Miroku, dame eso - Inuyasha estiraba el brazo torpemente tratando de alcanzar el vaso que Miroku le había arrebatado.

\- Inuyasha ya has bebido demasiado es suficiente, tomar tanto no hará que cambien las cosas -

\- No Miroku tal vez no, pero..."hip"..."hip" -

\- Ni siquiera puedes hablar bien, vamos te llevare a casa -Diciendo esto Miroku, saco su billetera, pago la cuenta y tomo a Inuyasha del brazo

\- Oohee Miroku suéltame, no quiero irme aun a casa, estar solo hace que yo..."Hip"...la recuerde -

\- Vamos Inuyasha, debes ser más fuerte, además si Ahome se entera que estuviste tomando, ¿sabes cómo reaccionara? -

Inuyasha bajo la mirada, aunque su estado era algo inconveniente, no podía dejar de pensar en Ahome

((PENSAMIENTO DE INUYASHA, IMAGINANDO A KAGOME))

- _Otra vez volviste a tomar Inuyasha, :/ eres un irresponsable, porque actúas como un tonto, ¿Crees que el alcohol te ayuda en algo?, solo hace actuar a las personas como animales...Inuyasha eres un tonto, ¡TONTOO!_ -

((FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE INUYASHA))

Cuando la imaginación de Inuyasha se había nublado, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, después de todo esa era la forma en que Ahome se comportaba con él.

\- Ohe Miroku, ella me dirá que yo actuó como un animal..."hip"...y un tonto- Diciendo esto Inuyasha sonrió forzadamente, Miroku lo miro y se dio cuenta que el no dejaba de pensar en ella.

\- Entonces si sabes que te dirá eso porque no dejas de beber a tiempo -

\- No lo sé, tal vez porque soy un tonto, como me dice ella -Fue la última replica de Inuyasha, antes de permanecer en silencio por un largo tiempo al recordar nuevamente su infancia a lado de ella.

► ► ► FLASH BACK RECUERDOS DE INUYASHA ◄ ◄ ◄

- _Ahome deja de llorar -_

 _\- Es que el conejo escapo :'( -_

 _\- Tenía que volver a su casa -_

 _\- Si pero yo quería que jugara conmigo -_

 _\- Vámonos ya, te llevare a casa, te prometo que cuando seamos más grandes yo trabajare, tendré un buen sueldo y entonces te regalare un conejo -_

 _\- E...Es en serio Inuyasha :'( -_

 _\- Tonta cuando te he mentido, ahora vamos que ya es tarde -_

 _\- Esta bien Inuyasha, pero no me dejes atrás -_

 _\- Ven aquí, dame tu mano -_

 _Ahome era sujeta por Inuyasha por una de sus manos, y ella iba secando sus lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre. Ellos eran muy pequeños, pero siempre Inuyasha cuidaba de ella._

► ► FIN FLASH BACK ◄ ◄ ◄

\- Porque Ahome no puede..."hip"...amarme..."hip"...como..."hip" yo la amo -

Miroku observaba a su amigo, quien iba colgado de su brazo. Inuyasha le había contado de la niña a la que amaba, y desde entonces ese amor permanecía vivo, a pesar de que él tenía varias chicas tras él, a él solo le importaba una, y era Ahome.

CONTINUARA...

Kristhen Love

Primero que nada agradeciendo como siempre todos sus comentarios, ya que me motivan a esforzarme cada día y a no dejar de publicar, me ha costado un poco de trabajo esto de transcribir porque nuevas ideas vienen y ya sabrán, pero espero este siendo de su agrado ya que esta realizado con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.

Me encuentro en este momento sin mi BetaReader por lo que posiblemente encuentren muchas diferencias entre los primeros capítulos y los que se vienen pero espero seguir contando con todos ustedes.


	5. La historia se repite

_**Capítulo 4.- La historia se repite**_

Miroku observaba a su amigo recordando el día en que él le contó sobre la niña a la que amaba, y desde entonces ese amor permanecía vivo, a pesar de que él tenía varias chicas tras él, a él solo le importaba una y era Ahome.

...

\- Sesshomaru ¿Crees que es oportuno abandonar así tu trabajo? -Ahome tenía toda una mezcla de sentimientos debatiéndose en su interior, estaba feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con Sesshomaru, pero a la vez sentía una incomodidad mayor porque el dejara el trabajo para llevarla a casa.

\- No te preocupes hermosa, tenía muchas ganas de pasar más tiempo contigo, además... -Sesshomaru hizo una ligera pausa para observarla de reojo, quería ver todas las reacciones en ella, quería descubrirla completamente -No quería que le pasara algo malo a mi novia por permitirle ir sola a casa tan tarde.

Ante el comentario de Sesshomaru, ella se crispó conteniendo la respiración de golpe y sonrojándose por completo dando un espectáculo único a Sesshomaru quien sonrío satisfactoriamente ante su logro.

...

\- Oe, Miroku Ohe... "hip" -Miroku iba concentrado en el camino a pesar de que Inuyasha no dejaba de hablar, estaban por llegar al apartamento de Inuyasha quien ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie, al llegar al apartamento de Inuyasha, Miroku tomó las llaves de la chaqueta de Inuyasha y abrió la puerta, el cuarto estaba a obscuras, al encender la luz lo primero que vio Miroku fue la bandeja de comida sin tocar con una pequeña notita con una caligrafía y firma muy elegante de alguien llamado Sango, giró su rostro hacia el lobby y vio ordenadas las cajas de medicamentos.

Miroku guio a Inuyasha hasta su habitación sin dejar de explorar el lugar, siempre que visitaba a su amigo se preguntaba cómo es que vivía en un lugar que parecía demasiado costoso cuando ni siquiera trabajaba, suponía que la ayuda provenía de su padre pero Inuyasha nunca quería hablar de ello, así que prefería dejarlo estar.

\- Miroku..."Hip" - Inuyasha aun balbuceaba mientras era arrastrado por su amigo.

\- ¿Que sucede Inuyasha? -Miroku decidió responderle ante la insistencia

\- Cuando Ahome cumplió 15 años..."Hip"... yo fui su chambelán principal porque..."Hip" ella me lo pidió..."Hip"...Ese día quise confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos -

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste Inuyasha?

\- Porque..."hip"...el maldito de..."hip" de Koga, se me adelanto -

\- Y aun así sigues permaneciendo a su lado -Miroku respondía al mismo tiempo que acomodaba a Inuyasha sobre su cama- Dime Inuyasha no sientes que es peor así, deberías alejarte de ella por un tiempo, date cuenta Inuyasha que no te hace bien esto, cada que ella comienza una relación el que termina lastimado y herido eres tú, ella no se da cuenta o no se quiere dar cuenta.

\- Cállate Miroku..."Hip"...yo no me podría alejar nunca de ella..."hip"...Miroku la quiero..."hip"... y aunque no sea conmigo...- la melancolía combinada con el alcohol se estaban apoderando del ambarino- ... Yo...yo estaré bien si ella es feliz -

\- Eres un poco cruel contigo mismo Inuyasha, si ella decide salir con alguien más y tú nunca decides declararte ¿Qué sucederá en el futuro? ¿Planeas envejecer solo? Mirando como ella logra construir una familia, mientras que tú únicamente estuviste esperando por lo que nunca llego -

\- Miroku, ya es tarde..."hip"... Márchate a tu casa -

\- Pero Inuya... -Miroku quiso interrumpir pero él no quería escuchar razones.

\- Anda Miroku,..."hip"...quiero estar solo no me pasará nada

\- Está bien amigo, pero cuídate y piensa en lo que te dije

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, Miroku lo observó por última vez, mientras negaba con la cabeza, salió del apartamento de Inuyasha y cerró la puerta. Al salir, sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y un encendedor para luego encenderlo, mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles fumaba, luego de unos minutos sacó el móvil.

\- ¿Miroku?

\- Hola muñeca, mi amor ¿cómo estás?

\- No sé cómo tienes el descaro de llamar Miroku, luego de que te encontré con esa chica

\- Hermosa déjame explicarte, para nada es lo que tú crees -Miroku intentaba calmar a la chica al otro lado del móvil.

\- Ya no creo en tus mentiras Miroku Takeda, deja de llamarme, eres un idiota mujeriego... -Tras esa despedida, la mujer cortó la llamada, ante aquella forma de tratarlo el exhaló un suspiro cargado con humo del cigarrillo que ya había consumido por completo y tirando la colilla tomó un taxi rumbo a su apartamento.

...

Tras haber sido dejado por Miroku en su apartamento Inuyasha se había quedado dormido; los tragos, los recuerdos y la conversación con su mejor amigo lo habían dejado rendido y mientras dormía nuevamente él tuvo un sueño con ella.

 _ **SUE**_ _ **Ñ**_ _ **O DE INUYASHA**_

 _ **\- Inuyasha, me gustaría nunca poder separarme de ti -Una Ahome sonriente estaba unida a Inuyasha en un fuerte abrazo.**_

 _ **\- Siempre estaré para ti, eso lo sabes bien Ahome -Él no la soltaba, por el contrario más se aferraba a ella, no quería perderla.**_

 _ **\- Eres mi mayor fortaleza Inuyasha, cuando Koga tuvo que marcharse, tú siempre permaneciste a mi lado -la voz de Ahome se quebró.**_

 _ **\- Sabes porque lo hago ¿Cierto? -Él la apartó unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos**_

 _ **\- Claro que lo sé Inuyasha, siempre lo he sabido lo haces porque me quieres, porque soy para ti como tu pequeña hermana menor- Ella lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente**_

 _ **\- Si... tienes razón, lo hago porque te quiero -Inuyasha cubrió su rostro con el flequillo, sin dejar de aferrarse al cuerpo de ella.**_

 _ **FIN DEL SUE**_ _ **Ñ**_ _ **O**_

Después del sueño Inuyasha despertó, luego de unos minutos examinando el lugar, recordó que había sido llevado hasta ahí por su amigo y aunque quería olvidar lo que recién había soñado, aún estaba fresco en su conciencia.

\- ¿Algún día podré ser algo más que tu hermano mayor Ahome? ¿Podré ser capaz algún día de decirte cuánto es que me importas? -Luego de cuestionarse en voz alta, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, ya se le estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol, permaneció un buen rato dentro de la ducha, estando ahí, escuchó que su teléfono había sonado pero no se alarmó porque era un texto, estaba casi seguro que se trataba de Miroku quien estaba preocupado por haberlo dejado solo en la condición que se encontraba, así que no le tomó tanta importancia, siguió en la ducha un rato más con los pensamientos aun puestos en Ahome, tras ese último sueño el recordó la primera vez en que su corazón sufrió por no poder confesar su amor.

► ► ► _**FLASH BACK**_ ◄ ◄ ◄

…

 _2 meses antes de la fiesta._

 _\- Inuyasha, quiero que seas mi chambelán principal ¿Verdad que aceptas? -Ahome se colgaba del brazo de él en un gesto tierno._

 _\- C...Claro que si Ahome, sabes que para mí sería un honor -Inuyasha estaba sonrojado ante la petición de ella._

 _\- Gracias Inuyasha, por eso te adoro -Ahome sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta positiva de su amigo._

 _..._

 _Durante la fiesta de quince años._

 _\- Ahome, yo...Bueno yo...tengo que decirte algo -Inuyasha se encontraba tan nervioso que no sabía cómo comenzar._

 _\- ¿Que sucede Inuyasha? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? Todos nos esperan en la fiesta._

 _\- Ahome, hermosa ¿Me permites? -Un joven apuesto de mirada obscura los interrumpió abriéndose paso entre ellos._

 _\- Koga, cla...claro que si -Con solo escuchar la voz del recién llegado se puso nerviosa e Inuyasha prefirió no interrumpirlos así que salió del lugar dejándolos solos._

 _\- Ahome, la verdad es que eres la chica más dulce y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, y yo...Ahome quisiera saber si tu ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _\- Ko...ga yo... -Ahome se sonrojó ante la declaración._

 _Inuyasha quien a pesar de salir de la habitación no pudo evitarlo se quedó tras la puerta y al escuchar la confesión de Koga apretó los puños con fuerza y ocultó su mirada con el flequillo, él ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Ahome, así que decidió dejar de escuchar y se marchó de ahí._

► ► ► _**FIN FLASH BACK**_ ◄ ◄ ◄

\- Ese día estuve a punto de hablarte de todos estos sentimientos que están consumiéndome, pero Koga se me adelantó y sabía que no lo rechazarías pues ya me habías contado lo mucho que él te gustaba -Inuyasha sonrió con amargura al recordar nuevamente ese pasado.

► ► ► _**FLASH BACK**_ ◄ ◄ ◄

 _..._

 _Inuyasha y Ahome se encontraban sentados en las enormes canchas deportivas del instituto, él se encontraba recostado observando a Ahome desde su posición mientras ella no perdía detalle de uno de los chicos que se encontraba entrenando._

 _\- Inuyasha ¿conoces a Koga? -Ahome jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente._

 _\- Mmh ¿te refieres a Koga Harada?-Cuestionó Inuyasha dubitativo._

 _\- Amm sí, creo que ese es su apellido._

 _\- Si lo conozco, fuimos compañeros en la clase de esgrima ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Mmh bueno yo... -Inuyasha notó temblorosa la voz de ella lo que causó curiosidad en él, logrando que se sentara para quedar a la altura de ella._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Ahome?_

 _\- Koga me gusta mucho -Ahome habló tan atropelladamente que a Inuyasha le costó trabajo asimilar sus palabras y cuando al fin lo entendió su corazón fue atravesado por un dolor agudo._

 _\- E...Entiendo_

 _\- Inuyasha ¿Podrías presentármelo? -Ahome bajo la mirada apenada con el rubor extendido por todo el rostro_

 _\- Si bueno yo -Inuyasha no sabía cómo negarse a la petición de ella, pero como negarse, no podía decirle que él estaba enamorado de ella -Tiene bastante tiempo que no conversamos._

 _\- Por favor Inuyasha, por favor ¿Si?_

 _\- Está bien Ahome te presentaré a Koga -Inuyasha suspiró con pesar, él mismo estaba arrojando a su Ahome en los brazos de otro._

► ► ► _**FIN FLASH BACK**_ ◄ ◄ ◄

\- Fui yo quien se encargó que él no faltara a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, yo mismo arruine mi oportunidad para decirte sobre estos sentimientos… -Inuyasha tomó aire y se decidió a avanzar - Creo que Miroku tiene razón, debo ser honestó con respecto a mis sentimientos, probablemente se siente mal por lo que yo pueda decirle, al fin y al cabo ella me ve como su hermano...pero prefiero decirle.

Inuyasha se sentía cada vez más confundido no sabía qué hacer, cada que imaginaba las diferentes reacciones de ella el miedo le invadía, decidió no pensarlo más y salió de la ducha poniéndose la toalla alrededor de la cintura, recordando el texto que había entrado a su móvil lo cogió.

Inuyasha vio de quien era el mensaje y el asunto, eso bastó para que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, luego prosiguió a leer el texto, quería ver que era lo que ella le había escrito.

El simple hecho de saber de ella, lo ponía en un estado de ensueño.

• • _Texto Recibido • •_

 _Para: Inuyasha_

 _De: Ahome_

 _Asunto: ¡Tontoo! ^^_

 _\- Hoy te comportaste extraño cuando llamaste, seguro alguien te hizo enojar ¡TONTOO! . No tenías que desquitarte conmigo...Pero no importa te perdono, no podía dormirme sin darte las buenas noches, pero también tengo una muy buena noticia que darte y no puedo esperar hasta mañana para decirte...Sabes Inuyasha, estoy enamorada y "TENGO NOVIO" :3_

Al leer el texto el rostro de Inuyasha se descompuso, su sonrisa se había esfumado y sus orbes se cristalizaron nublándole la vista, cerro el móvil y lo tiro en el sillón, aventándose en su cama, sentía que su día no podía haber sido peor, por un instante había tratado de olvidar que había escuchado la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la línea cuando la llamo, pero sus sospechas se habían confirmado.

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS! - Inuyasha grito en el silencio de su departamento, estaba enojado porque nuevamente había ocurrido, cuando él estaba dispuesto a declarar sus sentimientos, alguien le tomaba la delantera, ya no sabía si era el destino que estaba buscando separarlos por todos los medios o si era su indecisión para actuar, lo que provocaba que eso sucediera...

Continuará...

Kristhen Love

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ Bueno primero que nada y como siempre quiero agradecer el tiempo que se toman para leer mis obras y dejarme sus comentarios que son la motivación más grande que tengo para seguir haciendo esto, sé que demoro un poco más de lo planeado pero en verdad que los personajes me meten en lío, pues conforme se desarrolla la historia ellos me van contando muchísimos más detalles que consideran importantes para entender su vida por completo. Sé que esto les sonará demasiado loco pero todo esto toma vida cuando lo estoy plasmando así que por ello me tomo mi tiempo.

Esta nota la agrego por un Review de FF que me encantó si hablo de ti Fran Sánchez, pues te cuento esa era justo mi forma de pensar y creo que sigue siendo es que en verdad suena irreal enamorarse o "amar" a alguien a quien apenas conoces, pero lo he vivido con alguien cercano; Amor, ilusión o lo que sea si puede llegar a ocurrir tal vez como espejismo pero hasta no llegar al final no lo sabrán ;) y bueno por otro lado pensé ¿por qué siempre somos las chicas las que sufrimos por amor? ¿Por qué no viceversa? quise invertir los papeles y ponerme en el lugar de él para que esta historia se vuelva refrescante. Así que espero que sigan leyendo y me compartan sus sinceras emociones a través de los comentarios que en verdad son mi mayor alegría.

Gracias totales por el apoyo.


	6. Primer encuentro

**Capítulo 5. Primer encuentro.**

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS! -Inuyasha grito en el silencio de su departamento, estaba enojado porque nuevamente había ocurrido; cuando él estaba dispuesto a declarar sus sentimientos, alguien le tomaba la delantera, ya no sabía si era el destino que estaba buscando separarlos por todos los medios o si era su indecisión para actuar, lo que provocaba que eso sucediera...

-Nuevamente volvemos a lo mismo, justo cuando reuní todo el valor necesario para decirte que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, alguien más llega y me roba todo, mi seguridad, mi fortaleza y a ti... Mi Ahome.

Inuyasha se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, y así permaneció el resto de la noche, únicamente se había quedado con la toalla rodeándole la cintura.

...

Esa noche Sesshomaru dejó a Ahome en la puerta de su casa, el insistía en acompañarla hasta la puerta pero ella se negó, quería hablar primero a solas con su hermana Kikyo, ella sabía que tendrían una discusión por los mensajes no respondidos, la llamada cortada y sobre todo con la noticia que tenía que darle y es que tener que decirle que tenía novio, nuevamente ocasionaría una riña campal entre las hermanas.

Kikyo ya le había advertido a su hermana sobre esos "amores" que ella tenía; era fácil darse cuenta que Ahome solo buscaba amor pues la ausencia de sus padres a corta edad, aunque parecía que de algún modo no habían tenido efecto en ella, en realidad había sido todo lo contrario y resulto un duro y devastador golpe con el que tenían que lidiar siempre.

...

El sol entraba por la ventana, el intenso brillo lastimaba sus ojos color ámbar costándole trabajo abrirlos, cuando pudo adaptarse a la luz, se miró de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido sin ropa después de llorar como un niño.

Tomando su toalla nuevamente se dio un baño y se cambió de ropa, no quería permanecer en su casa, ese lugar lo asfixiaba y más aún la soledad pues le hacía recordar el mensaje de Ahome.

Sin más preámbulos Inuyasha salió de su apartamento a toda prisa, no tomo su móvil, no quería tener que responder a los mensajes de nadie, al pasar por la sala de estar Inuyasha cogió unos libros que se encontraban en una bolsa de papel pues iba a la biblioteca, debía devolver algunos libros que había solicitado por cuestiones académicas y otros por simple placer, pues a pesar de todo Inuyasha disfrutaba mucho de la lectura.

Camino a la biblioteca Inuyasha iba muy distraído, no parecía importarle nada, iba clavado en sus pensamientos, por un momento quiso creer que todo se trataba de un sueño, que nada de lo que había acontecido en esas horas pasadas era real, no quería creer que a causa de un resfriado que no duro absolutamente nada, él hubiera permitido que Ahome conociera a alguien más apartándola de su vida nuevamente. Darse cuenta que todo era real lo hería de sobremanera.

...

Ahome había quedado de encontrarse con Sesshomaru para que pasaran el día juntos y posteriormente conocería a la hermana de ella para que la relación fuera formal, el insistía en querer tener la aprobación de la mayor para que Ahome estuviera más segura.

De camino a su casa ella recordaba la discusión con su hermana.

_**FLASH BACK**_ __ __

 _\- Ahome ¿Que estás diciendo? -Kikyo levantaba los brazos en señal de desesperación -Lo volviste a hacer, te lo pedí en nombre de nuestros padres Ahome._

 _\- ¡NO METAS A NUESTROS PADRES EN ESTO! -ahome levanto la voz al escuchar que Kikyo hacía mención de sus padres._

 _\- Como quieres que no lo haga, te lo pedí, te pedí en nombre de ellos que dejaras esa absurda idea de tener novio cada dos por tres, no lo entiendes tienes que conocer a la persona para poder amarla, no te enamoras a las dos horas de conocerse... POR DIOS AHOME._

 _\- Tú no conoces lo que es el amor a primera vista kikyo._

 _\- El amor a primera vista ¡NO EXISTE! -Kikyo caminaba tras de Ahome quien estaba tratando de huir de la confrontación -Tal vez fue atracción pero solo eso, ni siquiera se te ocurra traerlo a casa, no conoceré a uno solo mas de tus disque amores -Con esa frase Kikyo dejo de perseguir a su hermana para marcharse a su trabajo, pero esta vez fue Ahome quien comenzó a seguirle._

 _\- Espera Kikyo, espera -Ahome corría tratando de detener a su hermana quien ya estaba llegando al corredor -No puedes hacerme esto el vendrá mañana a casa, le prometí que los presentaría, no puedes dejarme plantada yo soy...tu hermana menor_

 _Kikyo paro de golpe su andar nuevamente su hermana lo había hecho, ella estaba consciente de la estrategia que usaba con ella, pero como podría detenerla o negarse a su petición cuando sentía culpa por la pérdida de sus padres._

 _\- Está bien Ahome puedes traerlo pero te advierto una cosa -Kikyo se giró para quedar frente a frente a su hermana y mirarla fijamente a los ojos -Esta será la última vez que jugaremos este juego, si esta nueva relación fracasa no me tomare la molestia de conocer al que será tu verdadero esposo y padre de tus hijos._

 _\- Funcionara, yo sé que funcionara -Decía Kagome con alegría._

_**FLASH BACK**_ __ __

\- ¿Estás bien hermosa? -Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que Ahome iba muy distraída.

\- ¡Ah! sí, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco nerviosa porque conocerás a mi hermana y bueno... Ella tiene un carácter especial -Ahome sonreía tímidamente al hablar de su hermana.

\- No te preocupes, sé que terminare agradándole -Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado ante su segura afirmación.

...

Después de analizar todo su día anterior y recordar el último mensaje de ella, Inuyasha bajo su rostro, comenzó a caminar sin el mínimo cuidado, y no se percató que la señal de tránsito estaba en preferencia vehicular.

\- ¡CUIDADOOO! -Un grito casi desgarrador hizo que Inuyasha reaccionara, al girar su rostro se percató que un auto venia directo hacia él, era tarde para salir del camino, Inuyasha dejó caer la bolsa con los libros, estaba esperando el impacto, al escuchar el rechinido de las llantas quemando el pavimento, cerró los ojos por inercia pero a escasos centímetros de Inuyasha el auto se detuvo de golpe.

\- Que te pasa imbécil, no te has dado cuenta que este es un cruzamiento -El conductor del vehículo se había bajado para insultar a Inuyasha quien estaba ansioso y conmocionado tomando los libros regados -Te estoy hablando idiota, no puedes fijarte por dónde caminas.

\- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Tonto! -La voz de la joven se escuchó apenas en un hilo, a pesar de la conmoción Inuyasha conocía perfectamente esa forma de llamarlo, levanto el rostro para asegurarse que en verdad fuera ella.

\- A...A...Aho...me -Aún le temblaban las piernas y producto de ese mal momento lo tenía tartamudeando pero ahí estaba frente a él su Ahome.

\- Eres un ¡Tonto! Como se te ocurre cruzar la calle de ese modo -Ahome se arrojó a los brazos de Inuyasha, él estaba sorprendido ante ese gesto y Ahome tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse- No te das cuenta que la señal de alto al peatón estaba activada ¡tonto! Me diste un gran susto.

\- ¿Ahome que es lo que está sucediendo? -El conductor del auto que estuvo a punto de arroyar a Inuyasha cuestiono a Kagome con voz ronca.

\- ¿Conoces a este sujeto Ahome? - Inuyasha cuestionó sin entender porque aquel hombre le llamaba a Ahome con demasiada confianza, él no se había dado cuenta de donde había salido Ahome por toda la conmoción

\- Inuyasha, yo venía con él -Diciendo esto Ahome se soltó del agarre de Inuyasha para ir a los brazos del conductor -Inuyasha él es Sesshomaru mi novio -Esas palabras habían sido mil agujas clavadas en el pecho de Inuyasha quien pareció quedarse sin expresión.

\- Sesshomaru, él es Inuyasha el amigo del que te conté, mi compañero de juegos y mi casi hermano, ¿Verdad Inuyasha? -Las palabras de Ahome acompañadas por su resplandeciente sonrisa se habían vuelto dagas después de las agujas, ¿acaso se podía sentir más dolor? era como sacado de una novela de ficción y casi imposible, el hombre que estuvo a punto de atropellarlo, había sido nada más y nada menos el mismo tipo que le había arrancado el alma al llevarse a Ahome.

 _ **-Así que este imbécil es Inuyasha.**_ fue el pensamiento de Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Inuyasha en verdad te encuentras bien? -Ahome cuestionaba a su amigo quien no parecía reaccionar.

\- ¿Ah? Sí, estoy bien, disculpen por mi comportamiento, venía algo distraído y no me di cuenta de la señal, lo siento yo...

\- Para la próxima, espero que estés más atento a las señales, ¿no creerás que todos los conductores son como yo? -Sesshomaru interrumpió a Inuyasha antes que este pudiera terminar; la frialdad en la voz de este alerto a Inuyasha.

\- Sesshomaru amor, no seas tan duro, es mi amigo, además ya se disculpó -Ahome intentaba calmar la tensión que estaba creciendo entre esos dos.

\- Lo siento hermosa, pero igual me lleve un susto, ibas en el auto, si algo te hubiera pasado no me lo hubiera perdonado, imagina también si no hubiera frenado a tiempo.

\- No lo digas ni de broma amor, lo bueno es que no paso a mayores y los tres estamos bien, eso es lo importante.

\- Yo no estoy del todo bien -Inuyasha observo al ambarino peli plateado, no entendía porque él había dicho que no estaba del todo bien, si quien estuvo a punto de ser atropellado fue él y no aquel sujeto que de entrada era más arrogante y soberbio que los antiguos novios de Ahome.

\- ¿Que sucede amor? Porque no te sientes bien ¿Te lastimaste en alguna parte? -Ahome observaba con preocupación a su novio.

\- Ven aquí te diré como me sentiré mejor.

Ahome le hizo caso acercándose a él con urgencia este al tenerla cerca la sujeto por la cintura y la beso en los labios profundamente, ella se sorprendió por ese beso, pero realmente quien más se había sorprendido fue Inuyasha, se sentía completamente devastado observando esa escena sin poder apartar la mirada.

 _ **-Hubiera sido menos doloroso ser arrollado por ese jodido imbécil, Ahome porque tenías que ser tú... ¿Porque con ese tipo tan...**_

Inuyasha no podía continuar viendo esa escena, era algo superior a sus fuerzas, estaba agotado así que continuo con su camino, sin mirar atrás, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de despedirse de Ahome, mientras caminaba con su flequillo cubriéndole el rostro, repetía en su cabeza el momento del incidente y el grito que lo alerto del peligro, era la voz de una chica y aunque extrañamente esa voz le parecía familiar no recordó de quien se trataba, su cabeza estaba jugándole una mala pasando recreando la escena en que Ahome era besada por Sesshomaru quien lo miro de reojo con superioridad, Inuyasha escondió aún más el rostro, se sentía completamente miserable.

\- Sesshomaru, que estas... Oye ¿Inu...yasha? -Ahome se había separado de los labios de Sesshomaru, estaba algo confundida por el beso inesperado, cuando se dio la vuelta buscando a Inuyasha éste ya no estaba.

\- Vaya, tienes un amigo algo raro amor. Ni siquiera se despidió -Sesshomaru oculto la satisfacción que le había causado ese momento.

\- No entiendo porque se está comportando de ese modo, tal vez le sucedió algo en mi ausencia y ayer no pudimos resolverlo porque no se presentó a la universidad.

\- Bien entonces olvidémoslo, vamos te llevo a casa, dijiste que me presentarías con tu hermana.

\- Tienes razón vayamos, estoy segura que te caerá bien, Kikyo es una buena chica.

\- No creo que tan linda como tú -Diciendo esto Sesshomaru la volvió a besar, ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a los arranques de pasión desenfrenada que tenía Sesshomaru, era su forma de ser y no pretendería cambiarlo, después del beso Sesshomaru dirigió a Ahome al interior del auto, ella por última ocasión miro a varios lados tratando de buscar a Inuyasha, era muy extraño que él se desapareciera como si nada.

• • _**Mensaje de Texto • •**_

 _ **Para: Inuyasha**_

 _ **De: Ahome**_ __

 _ **Asunto: ¡PREOCUPADA! :/**_

 _ **\- ¿Que sucede contigo Inuyasha? estas actuando demasiado extraño, ¿sucedió algo durante mi viaje?, por favor escríbeme, estaré en casa con Sesshomaru.**_

Ahome escribió un texto mientras Sesshomaru entraba al auto, luego guardo su móvil y por la ventanilla miro el camino, pero no encontró a Inuyasha.

\- Deja de buscarlo con tanta insistencia, que me pondré celoso -Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta que Ahome no dejaba de buscar a su amiguito y eso lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

\- ¡Ah! yo...Lo siento -Ahome se disculpó bajando la mirada.

\- Solo bromeaba hermosa, como me podría poner celoso de un chiquillo como él, aunque no negare que abrazarlo a él frente a mí no se vio muy bien -Sesshomaru la observo de reojo.

\- Lo siento, yo estaba...estaba preocupada por él, me dio un susto tremendo, en verdad Inuyasha es como mi hermano.

\- Te creo hermosa, solo bromeaba.

Ahome le dedico una sonrisa a Sesshomaru, pero luego se quedó pensando en Inuyasha, mientras observaba por la ventana del auto, Sesshomaru la seguía observaba de reojo, el beso que él le había dado a Ahome no había sido más que por celos.

 _ **-¿Que sucede contigo Inuyasha? te estas comportando de un modo muy extraño, primero me colgaste el móvil, luego no respondiste mi texto y ahora desapareciste como si fueras un fantasma, nuevamente te escribo un texto y no recibo respuesta... "tonto"**_

...

 _ **-No sé qué demonios me está sucediendo, cada vez puedo controlar menos mis sentimientos, me cuesta mucho trabajo ver a Ahome con otras personas pero que puedo hacer, estoy cansado de esto, quiero poder tener el valor de decirle lo que siento, pero ¿cómo?... ¿Cómo decírselo sin sentir temor de que tal vez pueda perderla para siempre?**_

Inuyasha seguía caminando sin rumbo aparente, sus pensamientos eran nublados por una serie de recuerdos de momentos que habían vivido junto a su querida Ahome.

_**FLASH BACK**_ __ __ __

 _\- ¡Inuyasha! vamos a jugar -La pequeña Ahome corría hacia los columpios siendo seguida por Inuyasha._

 _\- Ya voy, ya voy tranquila Ahome_

 _\- Quiero subirme a los columpios, date prisa._

 _\- Esta bien vamos a los columpios Ahome, sube yo te empujare -Inuyasha corría tras ella para alcanzarla._

 _\- ¡Si! ¡Yupii! -Ahome se sentó en el columpio, mientras Inuyasha se posicionaba a su espalda para comenzar a empujarla, ella se mecía_

 _hacia adelante y hacia atrás, se podían escuchar las risillas de Ahome y solo eso bastaba para dibujar una enorme sonrisa en el rostro_

 _del pequeño Inuyasha quien era feliz con solo verla._

 _\- Más fuerte Inuyasha -Gritaba Ahome desde su posición._

 _\- Te puedes caer._

 _\- No me caeré Inuyasha, anda más fuerte._

 _Ellos continuaban jugando eran unos niños y desde ese momento él ya sentía algo por ella_

 _..._

 _\- Ahome deja de llorar_

 _\- Es que el conejo escapo_

 _\- Tenía que volver a casa_

 _\- Si pero yo quería que jugara conmigo_

 _\- Vámonos ya, te llevare a casa, te prometo que cuando seamos más grandes yo trabajare, tendré un buen sueldo y entonces te regalare_

 _un conejo_

 _\- E...Es en serio Inuyasha_

 _\- Tonta cuando te he mentido, ahora vamos que ya es tarde_

 _\- Esta bien Inuyasha, pero no me dejes atrás_

 _\- Ven aquí, dame tu mano_

 _..._

 _\- Inuyasha, quiero que seas mi chambelán principal ¿Verdad que aceptas?_

 _\- Claro que si Ahome, sabes que para mí sería un honor_

 _\- Gracias Inuyasha, por eso te adoro_

 _..._

 _\- Ahome, yo... tengo que decirte algo_

 _\- ¿Que sucede Inuyasha? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?_

 _\- Ahome, hermosa ¿Me permites?_

 _\- O/O Koga, cla...claro que si_

 _\- Ahome, la verdad es que eres la chica más dulce y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, y yo...Ahome ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -_

 _\- O/O Ko...ga -_

 _Inuyasha se encontraba tras de la puerta, con su flequillo cubrió sus ojos, él ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Ahome, así que_

 _decidió dejar de escuchar y se marchó de ahí._

 _\- Si Koga, ¡ACEPTO! -_

 _\- Gracias hermosa, no te arrepentirás de ello -_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_ __ __ __

\- No puedo permitirme seguir así, tengo que respetar la decisión de Ahome, tengo que entender que para ella siempre seré su hermano mayor, las veces que he intentado estar cerca de ella, que he intentado confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos hay alguien, o algo que lo impide... ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESO!

CONTINUARA...

Kristhen Love

Nota de Autor: No dejare de agradecer todo el apoyo que le brindan a mi trabajo, para mi es la satisfacción más grande que puedo recibir y aunque habrá gente que pensara solo son 5 likes, 2 o tres Review déjenme decirles que para mí es como un diamante en bruto, saber que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias y más aún de escribirme.

Pao22 Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sobre todo por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, sé que existirán momentos en los que querrán dejar de leerme pero no lo hagan, en verdad los sorprenderé con un giro radical ;)

Fran Sánchez que te puedo decir, me pasa igual y creo que por eso fue que decidí hacer esta historia así que esperemos que todo se acomode como debe ser.

¡Erza! No comas ansias ya sabrás sobre ese par je je. Gracias por seguirme.


	7. Una confesión, un encuentro

Capítulo 6.- Una Confesión, un encuentro.

\- No puedo permitirme seguir así, tengo que respetar la decisión de Ahome, tengo que entender que para ella siempre seré su hermano mayor, las veces que he intentado estar cerca de ella, que he intentado confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos hay alguien, o algo que lo impide... ¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESO!

Inuyasha hablaba para el mismo caminando sin rumbo, había olvidado que su destino era la biblioteca. Lo recién ocurrido y la avalancha de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior lo tenían completamente fuera de sí, embargado por la pena, el dolor, la impotencia de sentirse incapaz de decir nada le estaban causando una gran pena y dolor. No pudo percatarse siquiera que desde el incidente no había dejado de ser seguido y observado. La mirada de aquella persona lucia preocupada pero había algo más en ella, algo que no podía describirse con palabras.

Por fin después de caminar por un largo tiempo Inuyasha llego a un parque que se encontraba solitario y fue ahí donde se dejó caer con pesar en una banca, elevando la vista al cielo para segundos después cerrar los ojos recapitulando su vida desde el momento en que acepto los sentimientos que tenía por Kagome, el estado de animo de Inuyasha lucia lamentable ante los ojos de aquella persona que estaba intentando acercarse a Inuyasha con paso inseguro y vacilante, no tenía intención de incomodarlo pero quería estar cerca de él en ese momento.

...

\- Inuyasha amigo porque no respondes -Miroku se encontraba parado frente al departamento de Inuyasha marcándole al móvil sin obtener respuesta.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Yo... -Al girarse para ver al nuevo visitante, los ojos de Miroku quedaron prendidos por unos intensos ojos color castaño que lo estudiaban detenidamente.

\- ¿Vienes a ver a Inuyasha?

\- Mm... -Miroku parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar únicamente balbuceaba meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No estoy segura pero, creo que no está en casa -Mientras hablaba con el visitante de Inuyasha rebuscaba dentro de su bolso -Dame un momento ahora sabremos porque no está respondiendo a las llamadas al apartamento.

Después de un momento de búsqueda saco un juego de llaves abriéndose paso frente a Miroku que aun seguía sin habla, metiendo la llave en la cerradura acciono el pin de seguridad y la puerta cedió.

\- Pasa, ahora vengo, veré si Inuyasha sigue en su habitación.

Luego de revisar el apartamento sin rastro de Inuyasha y con el móvil sobre el sillón de la habitación se dirigió a la sala de estar para informar que Inuyasha no se encontraba.

\- Lo siento pero Inu...-Sango no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpida inesperadamente por el joven de ojos azules- ¿Aceptarías tener un hijo conmigo?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquella proposición.

...

Ahome y Sesshomaru estaban estacionados en la puerta de la casa de las chicas, la mirada de Sesshomaru se oscureció un poco al pensar en la persona que estaba a punto de conocer.

\- Es hora -Dijo Ahome llenando sus pulmones de aire para darse valor, Kikyo le había prometido que no le haría un desplante a su novio pero no estaba del todo segura de ello.

\- Tienes razón hermosa, es hora... -Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

\- Ven aquí amor -Al salir de auto Ahome tomo de la mano a Sesshomaru dirigiéndolo hacia la entrada.

\- Luce muy acogedora la casa.

\- Si, nuestros padres no querían que la casa fuera enorme para que no se volviera fría, ellos siempre quisieron que Kikyo y yo compartiéramos un lugar lleno de armonía -Ante aquel recuerdo el corazón se estrujo en su pecho.

\- Tu hermana ya nos espera -Cuestionó Sesshomaru con intriga.

\- Si, ella sabe que vendrías, aun no le he dicho ni tu nombre, apenas llevamos dos días y ya te traje a presentar -Ahome lucia bastante nerviosa por el momento que se venía.

\- Entonces puedo considerarme demasiado afortunado -Luego de esas palabras sujeto a Ahome por la cintura, y la atrajo a él para besarla, esos besos sin duda hacían que Ahome perdiera la cordura, los besos de Sesshomaru se volvieron una fuerte droga en dos días.

\- Espera Sessh...

\- ¿Esperar qué? -Él le daba pequeños besos, mientras ella intentaba liberarse.

\- Voy a abrir la puerta, es...pe...ra

Sesshomaru la soltó por un momento, ella saco las llaves del bolso abriendo la puerta con cuidado, se encontró con la mayoría de las luces apagadas a excepción de una pequeña lámpara de estar que estaba colocada sobre un fino mueble de madera sobre el que se encontraba también una pequeña nota.

 _ **~ Ahome, me mandaron llamar unos colegas especialistas de Tokio, surgió una emergencia y necesitaban de mi apoyo, estaré de vuelta en un par de días, o una semana a más tardar; Perdona que no pude estar durante la visita de tu invitado.**_

 _ **Cuídate nos veremos a mi regreso...**_

 _ **P.D: No tiene caso que llames, sabes que en el hospital, mantengo el móvil al mínimo, yo me comunicare contigo... Besos.**_

 _ **Kikyo**_ __

\- Creo que no conoceré a mi cuñada -Sesshomaru hablo sobre el hombro de Ahome mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, los ojos de él se habían oscurecido un poco más al leer la nota.

\- Cada que tienen un problema acuden a Kikyo, así que no hay nada por hacer.

\- Me dijiste que ella estudio sobre la salud

\- Amm, no recuerdo haberte dicho eso -Ahome giro ligeramente para observar a Sesshomaru, ella no recordaba haberle dicho en ningún momento la profesión de su hermana.

\- Si lo hiciste hermosa, me dijiste que estudio en la universidad de Yokohama y en su nota dice que fue llamada por especialistas.

\- Bueno, debe ser que si -Ahome se acomodó en los brazos de Sesshomaru antes de continuar -Kikyo es especialista en enfermedades reumáticas aunque también está preparada para hacer cirugías complicadas ya que realizo un posgrado y doctorado, es por ello que la mandan a llamar a Tokio, salvar vidas es una de las cosas que hace feliz a Kikyo; En verdad la admiro.

Sesshomaru permaneció abrazando a Ahome con la mirada perdida en aquella nota y su mente divagando en recuerdos.

...

Luego de caminar y retroceder en varias ocasiones sin saber cómo actuar, como acercarse o como hablar sin molestarlo o espantarle ella tomo aire y acorto la distancia posándose a espalda de la banca donde el permanecía impasible; poco a poco estirando su mano que temblaba a causa del nerviosismo tomo valor tocando el hombro de Inuyasha quien abrió los ojos; ante el contacto, sus ojos se cerraron de golpe al ser reflejados por un rayo de sol que se había colado entre la copa del árbol que estaba sobre él.

Pasado un momento Inuyasha bajo su rostro para dirigirse hacia aquel roce en su hombro, la chica que tenía delante él tenía una tímida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

\- Ho...Hola -La voz de ella salió en un pequeño susurro

\- Ho...Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? -Inuyasha la miraba sorprendido, como ella lo había visto, si ese parque estaba casi oculto por los enormes árboles que crecían.

\- Eh...yo...yo solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien -Una ligera sonrisa se arqueo en los labios de ella.

\- ¿Qué? Bien ¿A qué te refieres? -Inuyasha nuevamente se encontraba confundido y sorprendido por las palabras de ella.

\- Bu...bueno, veras, yo...Yo venía caminando por la calle principal, los coches tenían preferencia así que yo estaba esperando para cruzar, en ese momento tu pasaste a un lado de mí y aun que intente hablarte no me escuchaste -Ella bajo el rostro recortando ese pequeño momento en que fue invisible para él -Mientras te observaba caminar descuidadamente vi que ese auto rojo venia sobre ti me asuste y no sabía que hacer... así que yo... grite.

 _ **-¡CUIDADOOO!**_

\- Fuiste tú quién grito -Cuestionó Inuyasha luego de recordar el grito.

\- Eh...Si

\- Muchas Gracias, si tan solo te hubiera escuchado un poco antes, no hubiera tenido que pasar por ese momento.

\- No tienes que agradecer Inuyasha, en verdad estaba asustada por ti -La voz de ella sonaba suplicante, sus ojos violeta pedían que él se diera cuenta que era verdad.

\- Gracias Yura.

La chica que estaba siguiendo a Inuyasha era Yura, una chica de cabello corto, tez blanca, contextura atlética; Era compañera de salón y carrera al igual que Ahome. Ella era muy bonita, con unos ojos de un peculiar color violeta, su cabello era tan obscuro como el de Ahome y al igual que esta última tenia a varios chicos tras ella pero Yura no tenía interés en nadie más que no fuera...

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si Yura estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi -Inuyasha se había parado de la banca para poder quedar frente a Yura que aún no se movía de su posición.

\- T...¿Te puedo acompañar a la Biblioteca?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que iba camino a la Biblioteca? -Inuyasha la miro algo desconcertado, como ella sabría que él se dirigía a la biblioteca, por unos momentos él la miro con duda.

\- Yo...yo me dirigía a la biblioteca, iba a devolver un libro, y cuando paso ese incidente vi que los libros que se te cayeron eran de la biblioteca -Yura estaba nerviosa y sonrojada no deseaba que Inuyasha se hiciera una historia en su cabeza -No quiero que pienses que te estaba espiando o algo, en serio yo... Lo siento si...si...si por un momento creíste eso.

\- Esta bien Yura, vayamos juntos a la biblioteca.

Inuyasha no podía decirle que no cuando sus gestos le estaban causando ternura, el rostro de ella estaba levemente sonrojado, para brindarle seguridad forzó una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que causo que el rubor de ella se extendiera por todo su rostro y sin poder evitarlo bajo la mirada apretando fuertemente con ambas manos el bolso de papel con los libros que ella devolvería.

\- ¿Me permites?

Ante aquella pregunta Yura levanto la mirada de golpe encontrándose frente a frente con Inuyasha quien sujeto los libros que ella tenía en las manos rosándole levemente los nudillos causando en ella una ola de sensaciones que se convirtieron en latidos estridentes en su pecho, el calor se extendía por todo su rostro sin que fuera capaz de detenerlo, ese pequeño contacto con él confirmo los sentimientos que su corazón guardaban.

\- I...Inuyasha, no es necesario que hagas eso

\- Tranquila, lo hago porque quiero - Inuyasha comenzó el camino hacia la biblioteca, ella le siguió el paso después de salir del shock en el que se encontraba y le dio alcance posándose a su lado pero, él no pareció percatarse al ir absorto en sus propios pensamientos; Yura no podía evitar observarlo, no le gusta verlo así, pero como ella podría ayudarlo.

\- ¿Inuyasha?

\- ¡Ah!... ¿Qué sucede?

\- Inuyasha tu...Sales con alguien -La pregunta de Yura había dejado a Inuyasha con los ojos abiertos, él había escuchado el rumor de que ella estaba interesada en él pero, él no estaba interesado en ella en lo absoluto.

\- Yura yo... -Luego de una pequeña pausa Inuyasha tomo aire para continuar -Yo...yo no salgo con nadie pero...

\- Pe...¿Pero qué Inuyasha? -Cuestiono Yura apenas en un hilo de voz

\- Yo...estoy enamorado de alguien.

Yura detuvo su andar de golpe apretando fuertemente los puños, sus ojos comenzaron a escocer, no podía levantar la mirada Inuyasha al darse cuenta de la acción de ella se detuvo, él no quería herirla, pero se le hacía mucho peor jugar con sus sentimientos, así que él quería ser claro con ella.

\- E...ella... ¿Corresponde a tus sentimientos? -Cuestiono Yura con la mirada aun clavada en el suelo, su voz comenzaba a sonar ahogada, Inuyasha la observaba pero no podía responder a eso, él sabía que sus sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos como él lo deseaba, pero no por eso la usaría a ella.

\- Y...Yura, yo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, pero solo eso...Discúlpame pero los sentimientos que yo tengo hacia ella...son incondicionales, aunque ella no correspondiera nunca a mis sentimientos, siempre le pertenecerán a ella y solo a ella.

Yura agacho aún más su rostro, escondiendo sus ojos bajo el flequillo. Inuyasha intento acercarse pero ella retrocedió un paso, una falsa y fingida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella.

\- E...Esta bien; Y...Yo acepto tu amistad -La voz de Yura sonaba lastimera, aunque su rostro aun permanecía escondido era evidente que se estaba quebrando, no había duda que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Perd...

\- Acepto... ¿Sabes?, -Ella interrumpió a Inuyasha antes que pudiera disculparse, ya no quería seguir callando sus sentimientos así que decidió decir todo -Ella tiene mucha suerte de haberse ganado tu corazón, ahora mismo yo...Yo la envidio.

\- Yu...ra.

\- La envidio Inuyasha, porque tus sentimientos hacia ella son sinceros, en verdad espero que ella se dé cuenta de eso, deberías ayudarla a que se dé cuenta de lo que sientes, Ahome sería una tonta si te rechaza...Ella no debería hacer que alguien como tu sufra.

Los ojos de Inuyasha reflejaron sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de Ahome, él no la había mencionado en ningún momento, como Yura podía saber que se trataba de ella.

Ante aquella declaración Yura por fin levanto el rostro dejando al descubierto sus ojos cristalizados por lágrimas, que rodaron por sus mejillas sin control, el corazón de Yura estaba herido pero en el fondo ella ya sabía la respuesta de Inuyasha, habían sido varios años observándolo y el rostro de él al ver a Ahome no podía compararse con nada, ella lo sabía pero su corazón se había aferrado a él pero ya era tiempo de decirle adiós.

Por un instante los ojos heridos color violeta y los intensos pero tristes ojos ámbar se encontraron, Yura no pudo más y se echó a correr, Inuyasha trato de detenerla, pero sabía que era mejor así; No quería herirla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Inuyasha observo la bolsa que traía en las manos, eran los libros que Yura devolvería a la biblioteca, el primer libro que se asomaba dejando leer el titulo era Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare.

\- Perdón Yura...

 _ **-No fue mi intención hacerte daño con mis palabras, pero prefiero ser completamente honesto con lo que siento, al parecer para muchos ya no es un secreto lo que siento por Ahome, aunque para ella sí, no sé si es acaso que ella no se quiere dar cuenta, o es que es un poco densa cuando se trata de esto...Tal vez yo he tenido mucha culpa por no ser del todo claro con ella.**_

Continuara...

Kristhen Love

 _ **Nota de autor:**_ Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le brindan a esta historia que desde el inicio fue un total enredo en mi cabeza y no sabía exactamente como ir, pero ahora los personajes se están tomando sus papeles tan enserio que ellos me dicen lo que quieren que escriba.

 **Fran Sánchez** me alegra que sigas aquí conmigo en esta historia y bueno como veras rompí uno de los paradigmas que tenías con respecto a la chica del grito, por un momento quise usarla pero Inuyasha me dijo que no podría jugar con alguien cuando el en carne propia estaba viviéndolo por lo que me abstuve de hacerlo, seguiré leyendo tus teorías en verdad me emociona leerlas.

 **InuKagBan** Me parece que es la primera vez que leo un comentario tuyo o al menos con ese seudónimo, gracias por animarte a leer y dejarme un comentario, me alegra saber que este giro radical en historia y narrativa tuvo tanta aceptación, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

 **Erza** Gracias por todos tus comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos y las historias, en verdad me alegra ver que no solo es una historia la que ha atrapado a mis lectores, te cuento un secreto. No puedes perderte los capítulos que siguen porque descubrirás muchísimas cosas, además de eso un capitulo que se acerca a paso veloz trae una dedicatoria especial así que no te lo puedes perder ;)

 **Alma Errante** me alegra mucho haber recibido tantos comentarios tuyos en un solo capitulo, te lo agradezco de corazón y más aún agradezco que comiences a seguir esta historia que ha sido un top por el cambio drástico de papeles en los personajes, espero seguir teniendo tus comentarios en cada capítulo ya que de ese modo sabrás que sucede con ellos al final.

 **Pao22** sigue siendo un verdadero placer leer tus comentarios; Sé que las ansias nos vuelven locos por saber lo que pasara, te confieso que yo más o menos sé lo que viene pero no estoy segura a cien, debido a que los personajes me la complican, pero bueno ya sabes quién es la chica misteriosa y así de apoco sabremos más, así que nos leemos.

 **Sharu Chan** gracias por esperar pacientemente la actualización, me alegra saber que están disfrutando de esta Innovación en la trama y bueno que te puedo decir me toca sufrir con Inu, no dejes de seguir los capítulos recuerda que después de liar muchas adversidades la calma llega, esperemos que Inu no tarde tanto en decidirse y diga lo que tenga que decir.

 **Invitado:** La historia de Sesshomaru y Kikyo mmm… no lo se.


	8. Primera vez

Capítulo 7.- Primera vez.

 _ **-No fue mi intención hacerte daño con mis palabras, pero prefiero ser completamente honesto con lo que siento, al parecer para muchos ya no es un secreto lo que siento por Ahome, aunque para ella sí, no sé si es acaso que ella no se quiere dar cuenta, o es que es un poco densa cuando se trata de esto...Tal vez yo he tenido mucha culpa por no ser del todo claro con ella.**_

Inuyasha permaneció paralizado en el mismo sitio por un momento, parecía salido de una novela todo lo ocurrido en un periodo de tiempo tan corto, comenzó a buscar el móvil en la chaqueta, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien pero al parecer lo había olvidado, buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón y en ese instante recordó que un día anterior lo había aventado en el sillón.

\- ¡Idiota! Dejé el móvil en casa, ¿Que debería hacer en un momento como este?, bueno creo que debería devolver todos estos libros a la biblioteca, luego tendré que pensar en algo más.

Inuyasha caminó un poco más en dirección a la biblioteca, pero no podía estar tranquilo todos los pensamientos lo llevaban a repetir una y otra vez el rechazo hacia Yura y al final terminaba con Ahome en sus pensamientos.

\- Que demonios me pasa -Inuyasha detuvo su andar de golpe por segunda ocasión reprochándose a el mismo- Estoy seguro que lo que me tiene de tan mal humor es porque sé que Ahome esta con ese.

...

\- ¿Aceptarías tener un hijo conmigo?

\- ... -Ante la sorpresa por las palabras de aquel chico al que no conocía, ella solo se quedó callada y girando sobre sus pies para marcharse fue detenida del brazo por el chico de ojos azules.

\- Espera, por favor espera. En verdad soy un idiota pero tú eres...Bueno eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto jamás -Las palabras de Miroku salían atropelladamente de su boca -Es por eso que yo me comporté como un bruto.

\- Y de seguro crees que con eso caeré a tus pies -La chica se liberó del agarre de Miroku -Lo siento pero soy mayor que tu tal vez, bueno lo puedo asegurar, debes ser amigo de Inuyasha por lo que calculo tienes su edad y estudias con él, búscate una niña de tu edad que caiga con tus líneas rebuscadas.

Sin ninguna contemplación ni remordimiento la chica tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la salida ante la mirada desesperada de Miroku.

\- Por lo menos dime tu nombre -Gritó Miroku con desesperación.

\- Sango, mi nombre es Sango -Y con un giro sorpresivo que causó que su coleta alta hiciera un movimiento bastante sensual dejó aún más anonadado a Miroku -Por cierto, hazme el favor de cerrar la puerta al irte.

...

En casa de las hermanas Higurashi se encontraba Ahome con Sesshomaru recostados en el sofá de la sala de estar conversando.

\- Cuando termines la universidad ya tienes algún proyecto en mente -Sesshomaru la cuestionaba.

\- Aun no estoy segura, me gustaría irme a Tokio y encontrar un buen trabajo pero no estoy segura de que a Kikyo le guste mi plan.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Desde que nuestros padres murieron Kikyo se ha hecho cargo de mí y se ha vuelto demasiado protectora, incluso se comporta como si fuera mi madre.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con tu futuro.

\- Seguramente no me permitirá irme, no estará de acuerdo en que me vaya sola a Tokio o me aparte de su lado.

\- Entonces si tú estás de acuerdo, podrías irte a vivir conmigo y trabajarías para mí en las oficinas de la empresa.

\- ¡Qué! -La sorpresa en los ojos de Ahome no se podía ocultar, sentía que cada vez avanzaba más rápido su relación con Sesshomaru.

\- ¿No te agrada la idea?

\- No, bueno si…Si es solo que...

\- ¿Tienes miedo de mi Ahome?

\- Claro que no Sesshomaru, es más bien que no puedo creerme que esto esté pasando -Ahome sonrió tímidamente.

\- Créelo es tan real como que estamos aquí los dos solos -Sin decir una palabra más y ante el asombro de Ahome, Sesshomaru tomó prisionero los labios de ella en un pasional beso al tiempo que posaba sus manos en las caderas de ella causando que una descarga se esparciera por su cuerpo exhalando un leve gemido en los labios de él.

…

Mientras tanto Kikyo se hallaba en las instalaciones de una de las mejores clínicas de Tokio donde se encontraba reunida con colaboradores llevando a cabo una cirugía de riesgo, ya llevaban unas cuantas horas en el quirófano pero la operación había sido exitosa.

Después de quitarse el equipo especial y lavarse Kikyo caminaba por el pasillo del hospital en compañía de un viejo colega al que no le prestaba demasiada atención por estar pensando en Ahome y "su novio" ni siquiera sabía el nombre del tipo y estaba segura que a esas alturas ya había leído su mensaje y se encontraba con él a solas en la casa de sus padres, eso le causaba escalofríos. No lo pensó dos veces y tomó el móvil para llamarla pero en ese momento la vista se le nubló y perdió el piso.

\- Kikyo estás bien -Cuestionó su colega logrando sujetarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- Si perdón yo... -Kikyo se sujetaba débilmente del brazo del joven.

\- ¿No estarás anémica nuevamente? Dime te estás alimentando correctamente -Las preguntas de él trajeron a su mente recuerdos del pasado.

_**FLASH BACK**_ __ __

 _\- ¿Que tienes?_

 _\- Nada, fue un simple mareo_

 _\- Kikyo ¿Te estás alimentando correctamente?_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_ __ __

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes, solo necesito un poco de azúcar; Esta mañana por las prisas olvidé desayunar.

\- Estas segura Kikyo, luces mucho más delgada que la última vez que te vi

\- No te preocupes estoy bien, solo me hace falta descansar, Ahome está recientemente en una nueva relación y me tiene un poco preocupada, eso es todo, pero estoy bien, sé que debo cuidarme por ella y por mis pacientes.

\- Está bien Kikyo voy a creer lo que me dices, así que espero que estés siendo honesta. Pero dime ¿Cómo es que tu hermana está en una relación cuando se encuentra a punto de graduarse?

\- Le he dicho lo mismo una y otra vez pero no puedo prohibírselo después de todo.

\- Claro que puedes Kikyo, tu eres quien le costea los estudios.

\- Sí, soy quien paga sus estudios pero eso no me da el derecho a atarla a mí, sé que ella está pensando en irse de mi lado una vez termine la carrera y aunque me gustaría que se quedara conmigo no puedo retenerla, además… -Kikyo hizo una pausa antes de continuar, su mirada se había ensombrecido ante sus propios pensamientos- Por mi causa Kagome creció sin nuestros padres.

\- Kikyo no digas eso, lo de tus padres fue un accidente; tienes que sacarte esa idea de la cabeza.

\- Sabes que no puedo, siempre pienso en como lo tomaría Ahome si lo supiera.

\- Kikyo basta, no sigas -El joven de cabellos largos color azabache había sujetado a Kikyo por los hombros con un poco de fuerza para sacarla del estado en el que ella misma se estaba metiendo.

\- Perdón Naraku, siempre termino contándote esta parte de mi vida, pero eres la única persona que lo sabe, solo contigo soy capaz de desahogarme -Kikyo recargó su frente en el pecho de él.

\- Kikyo deberías hablar con Ahome, el que no puedas negarle nada, el que no puedas prohibirle ciertas cosas y siempre termines dándole lo que ella te pide es por esa "culpa" que vas cargando.

Kikyo no pudo hablar, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, Naraku siempre le terminaba diciendo cosas tan verdaderas como dolorosas, ese chico era capaz de ver tras sus sentimientos y tenía un tiempo de conocerlo pero no se veían muy frecuentemente pues ambos se encontraban ocupados con su trabajo.

En un tiempo atrás él le declaró sus sentimientos pero ella no se sentía capaz de iniciar una relación pues su relación anterior la había dejado marcada para siempre, tenía miedo de creer nuevamente, no quería salir lastimada y mucho menos lastimar a alguien inocente.

...

 _ **\- Seguramente Ahome trajo a ese tipo para presentárselo a Kikyo, apenas llevan dos días y Ahome ya está haciendo algo tan formal, esa forma de ser de ella tan tierna, tan inocente fue lo que me cautivó de ella, porque tiene que ir tan rápido, ella ve las cosas con demasiada seguridad, lo mismo sucedió con Houyo y con Bankotsu, Koga parecía más serio, pero sus padres se lo llevaron al extranjero, así que ella quedó destrozada por su partida... Ahora después de unos años aparece ese idiota y ella ya se lo está presentando a Kikyo...¡MALDICIÓN!**_

Inuyasha ya estaba de vuelta en su apartamento luego de devolver los libros a la biblioteca, el camino de regreso no fue menos amargo, pues en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez ese primer encuentro con Sesshomaru, ese tipo que no le daba buena espina para nada y no era debido a que era el novio de Ahome o tal vez si un poco, pero había algo más que no le agradaba de él pero no sabía que.

Al llegar a su apartamento se extrañó de encontrar la puerta abierta estaba vuelto un enredo pero estaba seguro que la había asegurado antes de salir.

\- Inuyasha ¡Amigo! porque tardaste tanto en volver.

\- Miroku ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue que entraste?

\- Ese hermoso ángel me dejó entrar, estaba llamando a tu teléfono a pesar que seguía sonando en casa, tenía la esperanza que respondieras.

\- Que te sucede Miroku ¿Estás borracho?

\- Si mi amigo, estoy borracho, borracho de amor, he conocido a la mujer de mi vida.

\- ¿La futura madre de tus hijos?

\- Si Inuyasha como lo supiste

\- Porque siempre terminas diciendo eso, creo que es la vigésimo sexta mujer de tu vida y madre de tus hijos.

\- No bromees así Inuyasha esto es muy serio, encontré a la mujer perfecta para mí

\- ¿Y dónde la conociste?

\- Aquí en tu apartamento

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

\- Sango, mi bella sango…

Los ojos de Inuyasha se desorbitaron al escuchar el nombre de Sango en los labios de Miroku, a pesar de que él era su mejor amigo, no tenía ganas de contarle sobre su familia, su tutora y su vida.

...

\- Ese estúpido mocoso, como se atreve a pedirme un hijo sin siquiera conocerme ¡Idiota!

\- ¿Sucede algo Sango? Viste a Inuyasha ¿Se portó grosero contigo?

\- ¡Ah! No lo siento yo...Lo siento, no creí que aun estuviera aquí

\- Quería saber si pudiste hablar con él. ¿Aún se niega a saber de mí?

\- No, no tuve oportunidad de verlo, no se encontraba en su apartamento; Descuide Inuyasha es una buena persona y hablará con usted.

\- No estoy tan segura de eso, estoy consciente que le he hecho mucho daño a Inuyasha; Dime Sango ya se ha recuperado del resfriado para que ande en la calle.

\- Estoy segura que ya pasó de otro modo seguiría en cama, Inuyasha es como un niño pequeño

\- Gracias por cuidar de él Sango, en verdad me gustaría que Inuyasha se fijara en ti.

\- Señor, soy mayor que Inuyasha, además usted mejor que nadie debe saber que Inuyasha está enamorado de esa chica Ahome desde que eran unos niños.

\- Si, recuerdo cuando Kaede me habló de ello, me contó cuando Inuyasha le suplicó por tener un conejo, él quería ese conejo para esa niña; También me contó cuando Inuyasha lloró por primera vez por esa niña al enterarse que ella tenía novio.

Sango no pudo evitar observar con pena al hombre que se había perdido en esos recuerdos. La nostalgia en la voz del hombre provocaba tristeza.

…

\- Sesshomaru, ¡Te amo! Gracias por aparecer en mi vida; Pero dime en verdad estaremos juntos una vez que termine la carrera ¿Crees que será así amor?

\- Claro que si hermosa, yo quiero tenerte a mi lado las 24 horas del día, si es que eso es posible.

El rostro de Ahome lucia sorprendido ante las palabras de Sesshomaru, ese sentimiento que le alimentaba demasiado el corazón y que le causaba el revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago.

\- Es...

\- No quiero esperar más, te quiero hermosa, te quiero para mí - Diciéndole esto casi en un susurro cerca de los labios ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por él, Sesshomaru, ya había enredado el cabello de Ahome en sus manos, y la mano que sujetaba su cintura ya la había rodeado. Poco a poco la fue dirigiendo hasta el sofá más amplio sin dejar de besarla, ella solo se dejaba llevar, en ese momento los besos de Sesshomaru había provocado un éxtasis en ella.

Los planes del ambarino oji-dorado se estaban viendo muy claros, él quería tener relaciones con Ahome, una vez que tuvo el sillón a su alcance Sesshomaru la recostó suavemente.

\- Sessh...

\- Sshh! No digas nada -La voz de Sesshomaru se volvió ronca y profunda.

\- Pe...

\- Ssh! Solo disfruta, y déjate llevar hermosa, ¡Te quiero! - Sesshomaru puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Ahome para silenciarla.

Ahome se dejaba arrastrar por las dulces palabras de Sesshomaru, ella parecía perderse en cada una de ellas, estaba a punto de entregarse a Sesshomaru, apenas llevaba dos días con él y ya estaba pensando en estar con él.

\- Para, Sesshomaru, esto no está bien

\- Por qué no esta bien, tú me amas, yo a ti ¿Cuál sería el problema?

\- Yo... yo... - Sesshomaru empezó a besarla con frenesí, tenia deseos de tener intimidad, ella parecía querer de igual modo, pero había algo que la estaba frenando.

 _ **\- ¿De verdad deseo que mi primera vez sea con Sesshomaru?, no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, cuando fui novia de Houyo, Bankotsu y Koga, nunca pensé en llegar a esto, pero ahora, Sesshomaru llega a mi vida y no sé si deseo parar o continuar, apenas llevamos dos días de novios, puedo sentir que esto no está bien, pero... pero y si el hilo rojo del destino nos tiene unido, porque no hacerlo... Pero y si él no es la persona con la que estoy destinada, que pasaría si él no fuera el indicado... Yo...yo no puedo entregarle mi virginidad**_

\- Sessho...maru... ¡ESPERA! -Ahome se sentó un poco y cerró su camisa, ella comenzó a cerrar los botones que Sesshomaru ya había abierto.

\- ¿Que pasa hermosa? ¿Pasa algo? -Interrogó Sesshomaru

\- Sesshomaru, te amo créeme por favor, pero...

\- Pero... ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

\- Sesshomaru, no es eso, te amo pero yo... ¡NO ESTOY PREPARADA!

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no estas preparada? Preciosa tú eres...

\- Si Sesshomaru, yo aún no me siento lista…Yo soy virgen

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso era algo que él no se esperaba.

Continuará…

 **Kristhen Love**

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ Antes que nada quiero agradecerles enteramente la paciencia que me han tenido, sé que demoré muchísimo con este capítulo pero fue por causas personales que me gustaría compartirles, creo que varias de mis amistades saben que padezco de episodios de depresión que estallan cuando los problemas en casa se suman al estrés laboral y he de decir que esta semana se me cargaron ambos, en el trabajo estoy pasando por una serie de cambios que debería tomar como buenos pero que en realidad me están perturbando un poco y los problemas cotidianos se sumaron a mi estrés, pero ya estoy mejor. Leerles y escribir me ayudan mucho a liberar toda esa energía negativa que a veces me sobre pasa, Gracias por seguir aquí y sobretodo porque más se están sumando a esto. Tratare de subirles más rápido el capítulo siguiente vale.

 _ **Fran Sánchez**_ Perdón por tener tan abandona esta historia, se lo mucho que te intriga como terminara todo, lo que te puedo decir es que ya comencé con el capítulo siguiente así que espero que avancemos más rápido, y tienes toda la razón Miroku tuvo su primer encuentro con Sango jajaja estos nos van a dar muy buena trama jeje.

 _ **Sharu chan**_ En esta ocasión nuestro amo bonito tiene una cara oculta, un lado obscuro que vamos a descubrir así que no te pierdas esta historia.

 _ **Erza**_ Espero que puedas estar al tanto de la historia sé que estas en temporadas de exámenes y demás puedo entenderte estoy con muchísimo trabajo y con la extensión de dos horas de trabajo se me ha complicado un poco, aun así espero poder seguir a ritmo para que sepas como terminara todo.

 _ **Inukagban**_ Ese primer capítulo dejo muchas cosas en el aire, espero irlas resolviendo poco a poco.


	9. Confesiones

Capítulo 8.- Confesiones

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que no estas preparada? Preciosa tú eres...

\- Si Sesshomaru, yo aún no me siento lista…Yo soy virgen -Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

\- Aun no has estado con nadie -Sesshomaru cuestiono sin rodeos a Kagome quien ante aquella interrogante se sintió aún más avergonzada

\- Y…Yo N. No Sesshomaru, en realidad -Las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza y sus manos eran torpes al abrochar los últimos botones -Yo quiero que mi primera vez sea algo especial, y...y sobre todo con la persona que estará a mi lado por siempre.

En los labios de Sesshomaru se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa siniestra, apenas y se podía apreciar lo malvado en su mirada, Ahome tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, estaba sonrojada por la reciente confesión que le había hecho a su novio y no pudo fijarse en la expresión en el rostro del ambarino.

\- Hermosa, ¿aún no estas convencida que yo seré la persona que estará contigo para siempre? -

\- Sessh...Sesshomaru yo...

\- Ven aquí hermosa -Antes de que ella pudiera terminar Sesshomaru la atrajo suavemente envolviéndola en un abrazo delicado, tocando su cabello de una forma tan suave que causo un temblor en las piernas a la peli-azabache.

\- Preciosa me encantas, desde que te conocí algo especial me atrajo hasta ti, no quiero ser un tonto, no quiero perder tu amor, luchare por conquistarte día a día y quiero que estés convencida de que yo seré la persona que permanecerá a tu lado por siempre

Ahome se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos, estaba convencida de las palabras de Sesshomaru, sus ojos parecían cristalizarse por las palabras de él.

\- Te amo Sesshomaru -Susurro Ahome aun con nerviosismo.

\- Y yo a ti hermosa - Una sonrisa de satisfacción se había dibujado en el ambarino ante su logro y sin poder evitarlo la atrajo hasta sus labios y la beso. Ella tenía la cara sonrojada sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, entregada al beso de él, sin embargo, Sesshomaru tenía los ojos abiertos, observándola detenidamente mientras ella se encontraba a su merced.

 _ **-Tienes que ser mía bonita, además de ser hermosa aun no has estado con nadie, a pesar de haber compartido mi lecho con otras mujeres, estoy seguro que de esas mujeres con las que he estado solo una fue completamente mía antes que de cualquiera, pero quiero que tú seas mía quiero que seas mía Ahome, quiero ser yo el que disfrute de ti antes que cualquiera y más aun antes que de ese tipo.**_

Los pensamientos de Sesshomaru eran algo retorcido, por su atractivo visual, era de esperarse que él ya hubiera salido con varias mujeres pero lo retorcido de sus pensamientos era algo que sabía ocultar a la perfección. Pero ¿Que lo había orillado a ser así?

…

\- Sango, mi bella sango…

Miroku no dejaba de nombrar a Sango, estaba completamente perdido en aquel nombre, ante la mirada atenta de Inuyasha.

\- Miroku puedes calmarte un poco ¿Dime qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que entraste a mi apartamento?

\- Ya te lo he dicho ese hermoso ángel me abrió la puerta, estuvimos solos ella y yo en esta habitación y…Espera, espera amigo, primero tienes que contarme sobre Sango ¿De dónde la conoces? ¿Por qué ella tiene las llaves de tu apartamento? ¿Está casada? O es acaso que existe un matrimonio arreglado entre tú y ella.

\- Miroku deja de decir estupideces, Sango y yo no estamos comprometidos

\- Tenía que preguntarlo, ella es hermosa, además ese tipo de acuerdos prematrimoniales entre los ricos es de lo más normal.

\- Yo no soy rico Miroku, simplemente soy un estudiante, dime que no le faltaste al respeto Miroku.

\- Pero si yo solo le pedí…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Miroku? -Inuyasha lo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa al escuchar las palabras de su amigo con ese peculiar tono de ensoñación - ¿Qué le pediste? No te atreviste a tocarla verdad Miroku.

\- Calma Inuyasha, no tienes por qué comportarte de ese modo conmigo, creí que quien te interesaba era Ahome

\- Y es verdad solo ella me interesa pero no quiero que molestes a Sango, ella no es como las mujeres con las que estás acostumbrado a tratar -Inuyasha soltó a su amigo apartándose un poco antes de continuar -Quiero que respetes a Sango porque ella es mi tutora legal.

Era difícil ocultar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Miroku, tenía un buen tiempo conociendo a Inuyasha pero siempre fue reservado con su vida personal, muy poco sabia de él; nunca hablaba de su padres, ni el tipo de trabajo que realizaban, en algún momento creyó que el padre de su amigo era un peligroso yakuza y por ello no lo conocía.

\- Inu…yasha pero…

\- Podemos ir a tomar algo -Sin esperar respuesta Inuyasha saco las llaves de su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- -Miroku asintió tomando su chaqueta del sofá siguiendo a Inuyasha para dirigirse hacia el bar que solían frecuentar.

…

Después de un viaje demasiado incomodo por el silencio en el auto de Miroku llegaron al bar al que siempre asistían y aunque a Miroku no le gustaba mucho llevar a Inuyasha porque beber no le sentaba para nada bien en esta ocasión sintió que era necesario.

\- Tráenos dos copas con lo mismo de siempre hermosa -Tras llegar al lugar, luego de tomar asiento, Miroku se dirigió hacia una de las meseras del lugar para pedir sus bebidas -Y bien Inuyasha tienes algo que contarme.

\- Ahome esta devuelta

\- Y eso te tiene tan mal -Cuestiono Miroku dubitativo, se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, el rostro de su amigo denotaba malestar -¿Que sucede Inuyasha?

\- Después de la plática que tuvimos anoche, decidí confesarle a Ahome mis sentimientos

\- Y entonces Inuyasha ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque esa cara tan larga? -Mientras cuestionaba a su amigo las copas que habían pedido estaban siendo servidas en la mesa.

\- Ahome me envío un texto más tarde diciéndome que tenía novio -Tras esa frase Inuyasha se tomó su copa de un solo trago y con un gesto pidió que llevaran una botella.

\- ¿Qué? no fue un error seguramente ella te está tomando el pelo; en un día de viaje ella vuelve con novio ¡jah!, eso no puede ser posible.

\- No es un error Miroku, ella ya sale con un idiota

\- ¿Estás seguro Inuyasha?, es que honestamente no puedo creerlo, no puedes sentir…

\- Tan seguro estoy, que lo he conocido ya en persona, Además no sé cómo tienes el cinismo de hablar de ella cuando tú te enamoras de todo lo que tiene falda.

Miroku abrió los ojos muy grandes, y bebió de un solo golpe la copa que tenía enfrente, el golpe bajo que le había dado su amigo y los sucesos que se había presentado en tan poco tiempo no parecían tener lógica. Apenas el día anterior habían platicado de ese tema.

\- Y… Cómo es que lo conociste -Después de tomarse otra copa para aclararse la garganta, Miroku lo volvió a cuestionar.

\- No lo sé exactamente, el trajo a Ahome o se encontró hoy con ella, tal vez pasaron la noche juntos… ¡MALDITA SEA! -Inuyasha tomo otra copa de un solo golpe estrellando la copa contra la mesa al asaltarlo nuevas dudas, acerca del encuentro de Ahome con ese hombre -Es un tipo muy carita, que se cree la última pasta en Italia, parece un Idol anda en un Ferrari deportivo, que por cierto casi me atropella.

¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo?

\- Miroku cuando me leí el texto de Ahome diciéndome que estaba completamente enamorada de él y que ya eran novios, volví a perder todas mis esperanzas, iba camino a la biblioteca, iba distraído pensando en todo lo que me ha pasado cada que intento declararme y no me di cuenta que la señal de alto al peatón estaba encendida

\- Pero Inuyasha, como puedes ponerte en peligro de ese modo

\- Cruce sin darme cuenta, ¿crees que me quería morir?, por supuesto que no, aunque creo que en este momento tengo razones de sobra para ello -Inuyasha seguía bebiendo sin control y aun con el malestar que parecía causarle no dejaba de tomar una copa tras otra.

\- ¿Pero qué locura estas diciendo Inuyasha? ¡Escúchate! Hablas como un maldito suicida.

\- En ese instante alguien grito para alertarme, pero el carro lo tenía prácticamente encima, solo estaba esperando el golpe, pero el conductor se detuvo a tiempo ¿Y Quién crees que era el conductor?

\- ¿El novio de Ahome?

\- Si el maldito niño bonito, aun así ella me abrazo, me llamo _"tonto"_ como siempre por no haberme fijado al cruzar, luego él la beso frente a mí, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, pero mejor me fui de ahí -

\- Que puedo decirte mi amigo…

\- Nada Miroku no puedes decirme ni hacer absolutamente nada, esta es mi vida, todas las personas importantes se van…

\- No digas eso Inuyasha…

\- Es verdad Miroku, mi madre falleció al darme a luz, ni siquiera pude conocerla en persona, mi padre me alejo de su lado, supongo que renegó de mi existencia al ser la causa de la muerte de su amada esposa y no lo culpo…

\- Inuyasha amigo, estoy seguro que eso no es…

\- Es verdad Miroku, él nunca estuvo para mí, solo recibía sus postales, "el gran señor T" no tuvo tiempo para "su hijo", nunca pude preguntarle a cerca de como volverme hombre, nunca estuvo para decirme como declarármele a una chica y mírame ahora Miroku -Los ojos de Inuyasha se habían llenado de lágrimas.

\- Inuyasha…

\- Sin embargo mi nana Kaede fue quien cuido de mi ella estuvo conmigo desde que yo era un bebé, ella me cuido y estuvo ahí en cada uno de mis tropiezos, la primera vez que llegue borracho ella me reprendió como lo haría una verdadera madre -Una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia se dibujó en el rostro de Inuyasha que no dejaba de tomar una copa tras otra.

 _~ ~ ~ Flash Back ~ ~ ~_

\- Niño Inuyasha pero ¿Por qué estás en este estado?

\- Calma… _"Hip"_ …te Kaede solo…

\- No deberías beber eres muy joven

\- Que más _"Hip"_ …da Kaede, a nadie le importa

\- A mí me importa _**"mi niño"**_ sé que nunca podre sustituir a mi niña Izayoi, estoy tan consiente de que nunca podre llenar el vacío que ella dejo al marcharse de este mundo, pero _Te quiero_ mi niño y estoy segura que sería una enorme pena para ella verte en este estado siendo tu tan joven.

\- Ka… _"Hip"_ … Kaede perdóname -Inuyasha se tiro a los brazos de su nana llorando como un niño pequeño, mientras era consolado con suaves palmadas -Perdóname mamá Kaede por causarte este dolor pero… Ahome, otra vez

\- Tienes que decirle de tus sentimientos mi niño.

\- No puedo, no puedo, para ella solo soy un hermano, además ella ya sale con alguien.

\- Aunque ella este con alguien deberías abrirle tu corazón, sin importar si ella toma o rechaza tus sentimientos, tu podrás avanzar.

 _~ ~ ~ Fin Flash Back ~ ~ ~_

\- _"Hip"_...Que razón tenías mamá Kaede… -Inuyasha sonreía con tristeza levantando su copa hacia el cielo para después tomarla de un solo golpe.

…

Kikyo se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital central en Tokio acompañada por Naraku, el prácticamente la había arrastrado obligada hasta la cafetería para que comiera algo. En tanto que él ordenaba un par de emparedados ella estaba sentada escribiendo un mensaje de texto para su hermana.

• • _Texto Enviado • •_

 _Para: Ahome_

 _De: Kikyo_

 _Asunto: ¡Disculpa!_

 _\- Discúlpame Ahome, en verdad se presentó esta emergencia y aunque quise decir que no Naraku me necesitaba, discúlpame con tu invitado, los compensare en otra ocasión, prometo que me tomare mi tiempo para conocerle ya que es importante para ti, no creo que podamos quedar en esta semana ya que aún me necesitan aquí, cuídate y has las cosas bien_

 _Te quiere, tu hermana Kikyo._

\- ¿Todo bien Kikyo?

\- Si, solo estaba escribiéndole un texto a mi hermana, iba a llevar a su novio a nuestra casa

\- Dicen que recién inicio la relación y ya está llevándolo a tu casa

\- Si ya te había dicho -Luego de un largo suspiro que dejo escapar continuo -Ahome actúa aun como adolescente pero eso es normal.

\- Por supuesto que no es normal Kikyo, además ella tiene tu ejemplo como podría ella estar…

\- Por favor Naraku, con quien menos deberíamos de comparar a Ahome es conmigo

\- Dime ¿Por qué no Kikyo? Eres una buena hermana, eres un gran ejem...

\- ¡NO ES ASI! -Kikyo alzo la voz ante las palabras de Naraku -Yo he cometido muchos errores y son errores más grandes de los que Ahome está cometiendo.

\- Kikyo tienes que parar con es…

\- Es verdad Naraku y tú lo sabes ya te lo dije una vez -Los ojos de Kikyo perdieron la mesura y frialdad que los caracterizaba, en su expresión se veía el pesar, la tristeza y la nostalgia -Yo…

\- Kikyo no lo digas

\- Yo fui quien provoco ese accidente donde nuestros padres perdieron la vida -sus últimas palabras salieron en un sollozo, Naraku la atrajo hasta el en un fuerte abrazo - Yo mate a nuestros padre, yo fui quien lo causo todo…

…

\- Bien mi amigo, creo que te has desahogado bastante, es momento de que paremos.

\- _"Hip"_ …Estoy bien Mi… _"Hip"..._ roku

\- Para nada estas bien, pero dime Inuyasha -Miroku no quería quedarse con la duda acerca de aquella chica en el apartamento de Inuyasha así que intento indagar un poco más - ¿Cómo es que una mujer tan joven es tu tutora legal?

\- " _Hip_ "…." _Hip_ "…Sango es el remplazo de Kaede.

Ante la sequedad de las palabras de Inuyasha, su amigo se quedó sin habla, nunca entendía por que Inuyasha nunca quería mencionar a su padre y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él le suponía un malestar al punto de volverlo agresivo, serio y cortante.

CONTINUARA...

 _ **Kristhen Love**_ __

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_ __ _No podía subir este capítulo sin disculparme con todas y cada una de las personitas que leen mis historias, sé que fue larguísima la espera y que tal vez incluso llegaron a pensar que no volvería mas pero no es así, aquí estoy de vuelta con todos ustedes_

 _ **Brujita Taisho, Fran Sánchez, Sharu chan, Kristyn Herz, Erza, InuKagBan, Inne-chan**_ _, Muchísimas gracias por sus últimos comentarios quisiera poder agradecerles de forma personal a cada una y comentar con ustedes cada uno de sus comentarios pero me llevaría muchísimo más que con lo que les escribí de este capítulo, espero poder volver a leer sus comentarios para poder comentar con ustedes._

 _Estoy en la edición de un capítulo más de mi otra novela Tu Forma de Ser, asi que esas que la siguen estén atentas :D_


	10. La sombra del pasado

Capítulo 9.- La sombra del pasado

\- Para nada estas bien, pero dime Inuyasha -Miroku no quería quedarse con la duda acerca de aquella chica en el apartamento de Inuyasha así que intento indagar un poco más - ¿Cómo es que una mujer tan joven es tu tutora legal?

\- "Hip"…."Hip"…Sango es el remplazo de Kaede.

Ante la sequedad de las palabras de Inuyasha, su amigo se quedó sin habla, nunca entendía porque Inuyasha nunca quería mencionar a su padre y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él le suponía un malestar al punto de volverlo agresivo, serio y cortante.

…

\- Kikyo, no puedes seguir culpándote por eso

\- Naraku si yo no hubiera fallado mis padres...

\- Fue un accidente Kikyo

\- Un accidente debido a mi error...

\- Kikyo...

\- Si tan solo hubiera sido menos estúpida, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan confiada, si no los hubiera distraído...

\- Salgamos de aquí -Naraku tomo a Kikyo por los hombros dirigiéndose hacia la salida para que los colegas que ya se habían reunido en la cafetería no pudieran ver el estado tan decadente en el que se encontraba la mujer.

Tras recorrer los pasillos casi desiertos del hospital, Naraku y Kikyo llegaron a las jardineras del hospital, él aun la sujetaba con firmeza por los hombros y las lágrimas de ella no pudieron ser retenidas por más tiempo, el llanto de la mujer era amargo, Naraku no pudo hacer más que aferrarla a él en un fuerte abrazo.

...

 _~ ~ ~ ~ ~ POV Recuerdos_

\- El embarazo de la señora Izayoi es complicado, uno de los dos está en riesgo de perder la vida.

\- Pero...

\- Sr. Taisho, esto que le voy a decir puede ser difícil pero...

\- Dígame doctor, lo que sea, solo no quiero perder a Izayoi.

\- Lo siento mucho pero… Ustedes tienen que elegir.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- La probabilidad de que ambos lo logren es… Lo siento señor Taisho pero tienen que decidir si ¿Ella? o ¿El bebé? pero...

\- Doctor sálvela a ella, es lo único que necesito en mi vida, solo la necesito a ella -InuNo respondió con suplica sin dudar.

\- Me temo que...

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- A pesar de que la hemos persuadido de la situación ella insiste en que tomemos su vida

\- ¡NO!. Por supuesto que no, ella no puede decir eso, tienen que salvarla a ella, si ese bebe se pierde...si ella vive, nosotros podremos intentarlo nuevamente pero sin ella...

-Tiene que hablarlo con ella...

\- Doctor esa es mi decisión, le exijo que la salve a ella.

\- Sr. Taisho por favor no me ponga en una situación así, nosotros no podemos ir en contra de lo que ella pida, usted tiene que hacerla entrar en razón.

.

\- ¿por qué? -InuNo lleno su copa de whisky y la bebió de un solo trago -¿Por qué lo hiciste Izayoi? -InuNo grito con fuerza en la oscuridad de su apartamento arrojando con violencia contra el suelo la copa que tenía en las manos haciéndola añicos.

 _~ ~ ~ ~ ~ POV Recuerdos_

\- InuNo tienes que dejarme ir

\- No Izayoi no puedo hacer eso, comprende que te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, por eso estoy haciendo esto

\- No Izayoi, si me amaras no estarías pensando en morir ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que le diga a los doctores que acepto tu muerte?

\- InuNo escucha por favor mi amor

\- No, No puedo mi amada Izayoi por favor...No nos hagas esto, te necesito…

\- InuNo, él es el fruto del amor que existe entre tú y yo. Yo viviré en él, en nuestro pequeño Inuyasha

\- ¿Que dijiste? ¿Tú le has puesto…?

\- Si mi amado, él es nuestro pequeño Inuyasha, ese es su nombre... -Izayoi se frotaba con suavidad el vientre mientras lágrimas escurrían de sus orbes ante la mirada desolada de su amado.

\- Izayoi como tu...

\- Fueron largas noches sin poder dormir, viendo tu rostro ser tocado por el brillo de la luna mi amado señor y con nuestro pequeño golpeando mi vientre reclamando que su madre acariciara el rostro durmiente de su padre y no mi vientre acariciándole a él, en ese momento lo supe, que el seria como tú y su nombre no sería otro que…Inuyasha.

\- Pero... -Los ojos del hombre se empañaron por lágrimas esas que jamás había derramado por nadie y que ese día lo volvían vulnerable ante el pálido rostro de la única mujer que amo

\- No puedes pedirme que lo deje morir, cuando lleva viviendo dentro de mi casi 9 meses, si el muriera yo jamás me lo perdonaría

\- Izayoi... - InuNo se quebró ante esa mujer, llorando como un niño en sus débiles brazos.

La decisión había sido tomada y él en su corazón lo sabía.

\- Nos dejaste solo a Inuyasha y a mí...No supe ser buen padre nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré, él ni siquiera quiere verme, ese día quien debió morir fui yo...mi amada Izayoi - InuNo bebió un sorbo de whisky directo de la botella la oscuridad del departamento volvía mas lúgubre el pesar que embargaba al hombre quien no dejaba de rememorar el pasado con amargo dolor.

...

 _ **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ POV Recuerdos**_

\- ¿Que sucede contigo? me dijiste que me amabas -Kikyo golpeaba con ambas manos el pecho de él- Sé que somos jóvenes pero seremos padres.

\- Kikyo yo no estoy listo para esto...

\- Y crees que yo sí, yo tampoco quería esto, ni...ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionaran mis padres, pero tenemos que hacernos responsables.

\- Lo siento Kikyo, en verdad no quiero esto; Si quieres deshacerte de él cuenta conmigo de otro modo...Por favor no me busques.

Kikyo rememoraba el pasado con amargura aferrándose a los brazos protectores de Naraku, un colega que había conocido durante los últimos cursos universitarios, quien en algún momento le confeso su amor pero el cual ella rechazo, recordando las turbias sombras del pasado.

 _ **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ POV Recuerdos**_

\- Mamá, papá yo... Tengo que decirles algo

\- ¿Que sucede Kikyo? Has estado muy seria desde que salimos, ni siquiera ayudaste cargando cosas para la mudanza, sabemos que tanto para ti como para Ahome el cambio es difícil, pero...

\- No mamá no es eso yo...

\- Kikyo, iniciaremos una nueva vida, esperen a ver la hermosa casa que papá eligió para nosotras, tiene un hermoso y espacioso jardín, además podrás ir a una de las mejores universidades de tu especialidad y...

\- ¡Estoy embarazada! -las palabras salieron atropelladas de los labios de la joven, no podía seguir callándolo mas, eso arruinaría todos los planes que sus padres tenían para ellas

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Los padres de ambas gritaron con asombro al unísono pues nunca le conocieron un novio a su hija y más aún ella no parecía el tipo de chicas que tuviera interés más que en sus estudios;

La pequeña Ahome se removió desde su lugar pues el grito de sus padres la estaban perturbando de su placido sueño.

\- Yo...

\- Kikyo ¡CALLA! Esto debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con una cosa así?

\- Perdón yo...Yo no quería pero...

\- Cómo pudiste Kikyo, ¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacernos esto?

\- Papá yo...

\- ¡BASTA KIKYO! ¡DINOS DE QUIEN DEMONIOS ES!

\- papá, eso no tiene caso ya…

\- Como demonios no, ese maldito bastardo se hará responsable ¡DIME KIKYO! ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES?

\- Te lo diré pero….PAPÁ ¡CUIDADO!

El chirrido de las llantas sobre el pavimento seguido de varios golpes los llevo a un pozo oscuro pues habían perdido el conocimiento.

El recuerdo de ese día devolvió a Kikyo la frialdad de su mirada, las lágrimas se congelaron abriendo paso a la Kikyo dura de siempre aparto de un ligero empujón el cuerpo de Naraku quien aún la aferraba en un abrazo reconfortante

\- Kikyo yo...

\- Perdóname Naraku por siempre mostrar este lado tan vulnerable, pero es difícil no volver al pasado cuando tú y yo hablamos de Ahome.

\- No tienes que disculparte, sabes que yo siempre voy a estar...

\- No volveré a hacer esto, tengo que ser fuerte, sé que en algún momento tendré que contarle a ella lo que sucedió, tarde o temprano el pasado saldrá a la luz y…

\- Kikyo ¿Por qué no dejas el pasado donde pertenece?

\- Naraku, no puedo ocultárselo toda la vida

\- Si ella no lo recuerda que más da

\- ¿Y si lo recuerda? ¿Y si alguien se lo dice? -Kikyo levanto la voz que no dejaba duda del dolor y angustia ante esas interrogantes que día a día la consumían

\- Nadie más sabe de esto, no hubieron testigos, fuiste el único testigo esa noche, y solo me lo contaste a mí y yo nunca se lo diré, ¡Lo prometo!

\- Tú...No lo entiendes.

\- Kikyo…

Kikyo dejo al chico plantado frente a ella mientras ella desaparecía de su vista por el mismo lugar por el que salieron para regresar nuevamente a sus actividades, quería volver cuanto antes a casa y asegurarse de que Ahome no cometiera sus mismos errores.

...

…

\- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

\- Hola, hermosa

\- ¿Quién demonios eres?

\- No te alteres bonita, nos conocimos esta mañana ¿me recuerdas?

\- ¿Qué?... Acaso eres ese idiota…

\- Hermosa porque la ofensa, yo solo moría por escuchar tu voz

\- ¿A cuántas les dices lo mismo? Cretino, engreído, voy a colgar

\- Hermosa Sango por favor no…

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo demonios obtuviste mi información, pero en cuanto vea a Inuyasha juro que lo golpeare por darle mi número a un pervertido

\- No, no por favor mi bella Sango, no le digas a Inuyasha que tengo tu número en realidad yo…

\- No me digas que eres un ladrón…

-No claro que no hermosa, mira yo… -Miroku suspiro con pesar, tenía que ser honesto o de lo contrario Inuyasha iba a ir enserio con la amenaza que le había hecho por la tarde -Pasa que Inuyasha y yo fuimos a beber pero se le pasaron un poco las copas, lo traje a su apartamento pero se quedó dormido y yo no dejaba de pensar en ti, así que…

\- Ok no diré nada, pero por favor no vuelvas a llamarme o de lo contrario, tendré que decirle a Inuyasha.

\- Pero bella Sango yo…

\- Te recomendaría que no me busques mas y si es posible que te alejes de Inuyasha.

\- Pero…

\- No se si estas enterado que yo soy "responsable" de Inuyasha

\- Si hermosa lo sé y yo por eso…

\- Inuyasha aún no lo sabe pero… Estoy preparándome para ser su esposa, es algo que su padre decidió…

\- … -Miroku no supo que decir ante lo que escuchaba

\- Lo siento, no debí decir eso pero, es para que te quede claro que no tendrás ninguna oportunidad conmigo y por favor no se lo digas a Inuyasha, aun no es el momento.

Sango colgó su línea, Miroku se dejó caer con pesar sobre el sofá más cercano.

Sango se encontraba en su apartamento con una copa de vino sobre la mesa de centro, al colgarle a aquel chico alegre que había conocido por la tarde luego de haberle dicho todas esas cosas sobre ella e Inuyasha no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triste y forzada se dibujara en su rostro, subió ambos pies para abrazarlos y sentir menos frio en su corazón.

…

\- Preciosa ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? -Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado sobre un amplio sofá con Ahome sobre su regazo, esa era una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesto a pasar, los tiernos labios de Ahome lo incitaban, el saber que ella no había sido de nadie lo volvía en un reto aun mayor y esa hermana que se moría por conocer.

\- Sesshomaru yo...

\- Que sucede hermosa -Sesshomaru poso con sensualidad sus labios contra los de ella iniciando un beso bastante erótico al que la peli-azabache pretendía escapar.

\- C...creo que no es correcto que te quedes en casa si mi hermana no está -logrando separarse de los labios de Sesshomaru por fin pudo decir lo que pretendía, provocando que Sesshomaru parara de golpe aquel beso iniciado.

\- Tienes razón es hora de irme - Sesshomaru se levantó de golpe quitando a la chica de su regazo.

\- Sessho...maru ¿Te enojaste? Yo…

\- No, no tendría por qué.

\- Escucha Sesshomaru es solo que...

\- No te preocupes, simplemente prefiero irme, no quiero que creas que pretendo aprovecharme de la situación, ese no es mi estilo.

\- No, yo no...

\- No te preocupes Ahome me voy -Sin un beso de despedida o un adiós, Sesshomaru dejo a una Ahome confundida en el centro de la sala.

CONTINUARA...

Kristhen Love

Nota de Autor: ¡Wow! Muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que estuve escribiendo para ustedes y no tienen idea de las mil emociones que me invaden al hacerlo, me siento feliz por poder traerles esta historia pero triste por este capítulo que vive cada personaje, espero no terminen odiándome por todo lo que les hago pasar, pero espero que al final ellos tengan una historia de amor digna de contarse, en verdad que lo estoy esperando, no puedo asegurarlo porque conforme escribo las ideas fluyen y fluyen y bueno he llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por no desistir, por seguir aquí un año más conmigo, seré mas constante es uno de mis propósitos de este nuevo año que por cierto.

Feliz Año nuevo 2019 que sea para todos vosotros un año de mucha buena vibra, de mucha luz, de éxitos y que todo esto venga acompañado con chorros de salud.

Mil gracias por la espera, por sus comentarios, que siempre me alientan a seguir y no abandonar, por seguirme aunque a veces parece que no volveré o los dejo por temporadas enormes, que a veces yo misma me desánimo y termino diciendo no, para que subir capítulo de seguro ni se acuerdan pero que de repente llega un mensaje que me anima a seguir.

Gracias!


End file.
